Make
by Cuma
Summary: Comían helado en silencio, mirando de lejos a algunas parejas que caminaban por ahí, Rei sonrió, los envidiaba, el no creía que pasaría por eso nunca, no es que no creyera en el amor, pero se sentía tan lejos de aquello, como si el amor fuera algo tan puro y él no... Quizá… había una pequeña posibilidad… ni siquiera había lógica en sus pensamientos, simplemente aparecieron por ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic es, obviamente, yaoi. Es AU.**

**Contiene lemon, tome sus precauciones.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-Bien, si pierdes tendrás que usar falda por un día

-No voy a perder, así que acepto.

El grupo de chicos se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la escuela, en medio de lo que parecía una acalorada partida de cartas. El duelo lo enfrentaba un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos dorados contra un chico más alto de cabellos grises y ojos esmeraldas.

-Esta es la buena.

Con terror vio la carta que había sacado del mazo, no era para nada lo que había pensado.

-Lo siento Rei.- rio el ganador.- Sólo espero que te depiles tus hermosas piernas.

-Demonios, Bryan ¿De verdad?

-Yo no te obligué a apostar.

A su lado un pelirrojo se reía a carcajadas, el segundo amigo solo había observado la escena en silencio, con la cara apoyada en su mano como un signo de aburrimiento.

-Puedes pedirle a Mao su uniforme.- Seguían burlándose de él.- Además no es tan raro ¿Qué no quieres ser chica de todas formas?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Dejen de molestarme con eso, traer el cabello largo es una tradición de mi pueblo.

-¡Pero no estamos en tu pueblo! Ahora estamos en la gran ciudad de Hong Kong, no en un pueblito perdido en las montañas chinas– Bryan era bastante irritante.- Acéptalo, te gusta largo.

-Sí, me gusta.- respondió molesto.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que tocaron ese tema delicado.

-Bueno Rei, a ti te gustan los hombres ¿Entonces no quieres ser mujer?

-Eres un idiota si crees que todos los homosexuales quieren ser mujer.

-¿Admites que eres gay?- ¿Por qué tenía que meterse Tala ahora?

-¡NO! Se los he dicho miles de veces ¡Soy bisexual!

-¡Es lo mismo!- Soltó el peligris.

-No discutiré eso contigo, pero no, no lo es.

-Bueno, terminará siendo lo mismo cuando al fin aceptes que eres homo.

-¡Ese es el problema con la gente! Los bisexuales no somos personas indecisas o confundidas, los idiotas son los que creen que es imposible que a alguien le gusten los hombres y las mujeres.

-Gracias por tu clase de educación sexual.- Dijo Boris fastidiado.

-Mejor dinos ¿Has tenido alguna vez novia?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Quiénes?

No estaba seguro de decirlo… pero dijo un tímido "Mao" que los presentes lograron escuchar.

-¿Mao? ¿Qué no es tu prima?

-Les dije que lo habíamos inventado…

-Bien ¿Quién más?

-¡No importa!

\- … ¿Te acostaste con alguna?

Rei se sonrojó y bajó la mirada…

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!

-S-Si…- respondió nervioso.

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

El pelinegro asintió ahora rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Quién?- preguntó maliciosamente Boris.

-¡No puedo decírselos!- No porque le apenara, sino porque quería proteger a esa persona…

-Oh, vamos, nos dijiste lo de Mao.

Rei seguía en silencio, intentando esquivar la mirada de la persona que había permanecido en silencio y del otro chico que había pasado totalmente desapercibido por los presentes.

-Está bien, solo dinos ¿Es de esta escuela?

El chino asintió.

-¡Excelente! Bien, bien… ¿Esta en la cafetería justo ahora?

El pelinegro pretendió alzar la mirada para fingir que buscaba alguien pero el ruido de la silla del bicolor que hasta ahora había observado aburrido llamo la atención de los presentes.

El peligris se emocionó ante esto y sonrió.

-¡Cambiaré mi pregunta! ¿Ese chico está o estaba sentado en esta mesa?

Al escucharlo el chiquillo sentado a un lado de Rei y que todos habían ignorado por completo, se levantó y salió corriendo. Al verlo, también se levantó y corrió detrás de él.

-¡W-Wyatt espera!- gritó ante la mirada atónita de sus tres amigos.

Fuera en el pasillo, al fin le había alcanzado, el de cabello castaño lloraba con el rostro completamente rojo con la espalda recargada en la puerta de un salón vacío.

-Yuya, lo siento.- Le dijo Rei inclinándose sobre él, había puesto sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico para impedirle huir, y además para ocultar sus rostros de las miradas indiscretas.

-No, no importa, no me molesta que lo lleguen a saber… pero yo… no sé si estoy listo para que él lo sepa.

-Entiendo… No volveré a mencionar nada frente a él.

-Gracias….

El mayor no podía creer lo adorable que podía ser una pareja menor, aunque fuera solo un año más joven, la diferencia de mentalidades era abismal.

Sin más acercó su rostro y atrapo sus labios en un suave beso.

-No llores.- le acarició la cabeza.- Pero ahora creo que debes ir a clases, no quiero que tengas problemas otra vez.

El chico asintió y se fue corriendo una vez más. Rei lo observó alejarse en dirección contraria a de donde habían llegado, sonrió, de verdad que el niño era lindo.

-Eso fue adorable.- dijo una voz perfectamente conocida detrás de él, el bicolor que los había acompañado en silencio en la cafetería minutos antes.

-Yo siempre soy adorable Kai.- Respondió Rei al voltearse con una sonrisa.

-Si te atrapan te echaran de la escuela por ir corrompiendo menores.

-¿Corromper? – Fingió indignación.- Fue él quien se acercó a mi primero.

-Y tú amablemente te aprovechaste de eso.

-Quien se está aprovechando es él.

-Claro Kon, ahora eres la víctima.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo terminantemente.- Él está pasando por… todo eso… descubriendo su sexualidad y esas cosas, y no quiso pasar por eso solo… y bueno, a mí me encontró dispuesto a enseñarle algunas cosillas sobre el amor, los dos estamos de acuerdo, no tiene por qué estar mal.

-Oh vamos, se nota que el chico siente algo por ti.

-No seas tonto Kai.- Sonrió apoyándose en la misma pared que su interlocutor.- Él está enamorado de otra persona… y sospecho que es de la misma persona que yo…

-¿Quién?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-¿No esperaras que te lo diga? ¡Eso es un secreto!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como los estudiantes caminaban a sus salones deprisa, el receso había terminado.

-Quizá te lo diga algún día, cuando este seguro.- Volvió a sonreír antes de irse corriendo.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic lo empecé desde hace mucho tiempo XD creo que estaba esperando a casi terminar alguno de los que ya tengo publicados para publicarlo. Creo que la personalidad de Rei es totalmente diferente a su original, pero bueno, es un AU (mi excusa barata OTL).**

**Y pues, este fic es como… algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir xD ya verán porque, además está lleno de clichés que al final me gustaron tanto que no pude quitarlos ;_; no me maten, puede que me meta en algunas cuestiones morales que al final no pude justificar bien, pero pero pero ahí estarán y no es mi intención juzgar a la gente que toma algún tipo de decisión similar, simplemente son cosas por las que quise hacerlos pasar y de acuerdo a su entorno fueron sucediendo las cosas. No me metí tanto en reflexionar =_= o profundizar.**

**En fin :U **

**Gracias por leer! *corazones*corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic es, obviamente, yaoi. Es AU.**

**Contiene lemon, tome sus precauciones.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-¡Rei!- Era la voz de Emily que lo llamaba por el patio.- Escuché lo de la apuesta ¿Qué día será? Me aseguraré de traer mi cámara.

-Que rápido corren los rumores.

-No es un rumor, es la verdad, Tala está de chismosa diciéndole a todo el mundo…- Hablaban mientras caminaban.- ¿Qué harás? Probablemente el uniforme de Mao te quede grande del busto.

-¿Entontes me quieres prestar el tuyo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Eres un grosero!

-¡¿Cuándo he sido grosero contigo?! Los senos pequeños también tienen su encanto, es decir, mientras sean redondos y firmes ¿Qué importa el tamaño? Por ejemplo, a mí me gustan los tuyos, son pequeños y lindos, se ven hermosos en lencería y entran perfectamente en la palma de mis manos.

-Gracias por tu reseña perfecta…- respondió sarcástica pero ciertamente alagada.

-Sabía que no te molestaría.

-No me molesta porque yo también tengo un gusto por las nalgas redondas y firmes, como las tuyas.

-Vaya.- Sonrió.- Gracias… ¿Qué te parece un intercambio?

-Me parece justo… ¿En tu casa?

-¿Quieres que Mao me mate? Veámonos en un restaurant, cenemos y nos quedamos en un hotel ¿Vale?

-Muy bien, te veo en la noche.

Los dos se separaron, Emily caminó de regreso al edificio y Rei caminó a la salida, donde empezaba a divisar los cabellos característicos de su mejor amigo.

Era Kai, que como siempre lo esperaba afuera fumándose un cigarro.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ese es un hábito insano?

-Tantas como yo te he dicho que tu afición extraña terminará mal…

-El sexo es sano, la gente debería practicarlo más y ganar confianza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo que no me parece es que te acuestes con tantas personas.

-¡Hey! No soy tan irresponsable, siempre uso protección, no me expondría a algo solo para divertirme.

-Al menos…

-Vamos, mejor invítame un helado ¿Si?- Preguntó colgándose del brazo del otro con una sonrisa encantadora.

Los dos chicos caminaron juntos, era una costumbre llegar a una pequeña plaza al aire libre y solo para un rato en compañía del otro, a veces solo se quedaban sentados en el pasto viendo las aves nadar en el lago, otras se sentaban en la heladería del lugar, sea como fuera siempre era agradable.

-No tienes que mirarme así.- Dijo de la nada el pelinegro enterrando la cucharita en su helado.

-En realidad no te estoy mirando.

-Me refiero a que de seguro me ves como la peor basura… y no hace falta que me veas para saberlo, sé que lo piensas.

-Solo me preocupa que todo salga mal.- Ahora si le dirigía la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de salir mal? Te juro que uso protección siempre.

-No es solo por eso, aunque de verdad es un alivio escucharlo.

-¿Entonces por qué es?

-Tus sentimientos Rei.

-Esa es la clave Kai, no meter los sentimientos en esto, solo es sexo.

-Es que tampoco eso me parece bien…

-¿Me estás diciendo que el frio e insensible Kai Hiwatari en realidad se preocupa por cosas como los sentimientos?- Lo decía fingiendo sorpresa, para todos Kai era un chico duro, pero él más que nadie sabía que el ruso también tenía un lado cálido.

-Aunque no lo creas.

-Kai.- Dijo seriamente.- Nunca me he acostado con alguien por quien sienta algo, y no lo haría a menos que esa fuera la razón, saber que el sexo es una forma de demostrar lo que siento.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, entonces Rei se dio cuenta de lo triste que había sonado aquello, pero Kai no le dijo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no me acostaría con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado solo por el hecho de tener sexo, para eso tengo a mis amiguitos. Si me acuesto con alguien a quien quisiera sería por eso, por el amor y me encargaría de que la otra persona lo supiera perfectamente.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, Rei quería que sus pensamientos tuvieran sentido al decirlos en voz alta para que Kai no lo malinterpretara, pero probablemente lo había confundido más.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho Kai? ¿Con o sin sentimientos de por medio? Volvió a hablar llevándose un poco de helado a la boca.

-Una vez… No había sentimientos… al menos no…- Hablaba inseguro.- No de mi parte, me di cuenta muy tarde de que eso había cambiado la vida de la otra persona… pero fue mi culpa, yo sabía que no sentía nada, nunca debí hacerlo…

-¡Por eso debes asegurarte de que la otra persona no sea de esas personas sensibles!

-Eso fue lo que yo creí, pero no siempre es así, a veces surgen sentimientos de algún lugar y uno termina sufriendo… eso es lo que no quiero que te pase.

-Vaya… eso es lindo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, mirando de lejos el lago y algunas parejas que caminaban por ahí, Rei sonrió, de alguna forma los envidiaba, el no creía que pasaría por eso nunca, no es que no creyera en el amor, pero se sentía tan lejos de aquello, como si el amor fuera algo tan puro y él simplemente buscaba aventuras…

Kai había terminado su helado y encendió un cigarro.

-Odio que hagas eso cuanto estás conmigo.- Le dijo Rei molesto.

-Suenas como si fueras mi novia.

-Eso quisieras…

Quizá… había una pequeña posibilidad… ni siquiera había lógica en sus pensamientos, simplemente aparecieron por ahí.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

Rei se levantó sobre la mesa, recargando con una mano y con la otra alcanzó el cigarro de Kai, le dio una bocanada y después lo apagó en la copa vacía.

-Ya sabes, acostarnos, sin sentimientos, sin compromisos, solo un par de amigos que se desean.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?- No quería admitirlo, pero la actitud de Rei le había sorprendido.- Es lo que menos quiero hacer contigo.

-¿De verdad no quieres?- Acercó más su rostro al otro, sabía lo que provocaba, con una mano acarició su mejilla tatuada.- Sé que me miras Kai, de la misma forma que yo te miro.

-No es que no quiera Rei.- dijo intentando resistirse a los pensamientos que inundaban su mente.- Es que no quiero que terminemos mal.

-¡No terminaremos mal! Te lo prometo, si no te gusta no lo volveremos a hacer y seguiremos como antes.

-¿Y si resultara que si me gusta?- Bien, no era ningún secreto, estaba seguro que de hacerlo le gustaría tanto que quisiera volverlo a hacer, pero no podía aceptar que solo lo hicieran por el deseo y no porque sintieran algo el uno por el otro, además probablemente no podría aceptar que Rei siguiera acostándose con otros.

-Si te gusta podemos hacerlo las veces que quieras.- Sonrió triunfante.

-No sé si eso sea tan bueno…

-¿Por qué?- Le exasperaba que el otro complicara tanto las cosas.

-Porque no cambiarías, solo sería otra persona más… y eso no me agrada.

-Quizá…- dijo meditando sus palabras.- Tú seas a quien estaba esperando…

-¿Qué?

-Encontrarte a ti, para cambiar… es una posibilidad…

Diciendo esto lo besó sin esperar respuesta, el sabor del helado de vainilla que Rei había comido se mezcló con el sabor a tabaco de su propia boca, no supo explicar lo excitado que lo había puesto aquello, y tampoco quiso pensarlo demasiado.

-Piénsalo.- Dijo antes de correr dejando a Kai sorprendido y confundido.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**¡Doble actualización! Para que se haga mas expectación acerca de este fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dos cuerpos semidesnudos descansaban en una amplia cama en la habitación de un hotel.

El chico abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura, posando su rostro entre los cabellos naranjas.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy…-rompió con el silencio la mujer.

-¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

-Cuando te vi irte con Kai pensé que te reprendería y no vendrías…

Rei rio un poco.

-A Kai no le gusta que haga esto pero jamás me prohibiría nada.- Se apartó y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

-¿Peleaste con Salima?- Emily se enderezó para tener contacto visual con el chico.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Sí, estoy segura de que intentaba decir algo entre tantos insultos.

-Está molesta.- Sonrió aunque el asunto no le causaba gracia.- Pero es su problema, yo estoy bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella quiere que salga con ella, yo le dije desde el principio que no íbamos a involucrar sentimientos, que no saldríamos ni seríamos novios. Ella fue la que falló.

-Oh… eso es muy de ella.- Emily siempre se había sentido independiente, por eso era la persona favorita de Rei.- ¿Qué hay de Mao? ¿Ella no se molesta?

-Lo de Mao fue solo una vez, antes de mudarnos del pueblo, y ambos entendimos que solo en eso se debía quedar, mientras no lleve a nadie a la casa ella está bien con lo que yo haga.

Silencio. Era como si Emily estuviera analizando la información recibida.

-El chico de la escuela… ¿Andas con él?

-Andamos…-Aquello le había empezado a sonar a un entrevista.- Pero no es tan importante… él no quiere pasar por esto solo… ya sabes, está descubriendo cosas sobre ser gay…

-Tú no eres gay.

-Soy bisexual.

-Eso es sexy.- dijo acariciando su hombro.

-No soy una fantasía.- dijo entre indignado y divertido.- Solo soy yo.

-Entiendo. Pero ese chico de verdad parece enamorado.

-Sí, está enamorado… pero no de mí, aunque me alegra que esté conmigo y no intentando conquistar a otra persona.

-¿Celos?- Se rio la chica.

-Si, por qué él es lindo, podría enamorarlo en cualquier momento.

-Vamos Rei ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres a ese niño solo para ti? Eso no suena para nada a ti.

-No, no es por él… es por la persona de quien está enamorado…- sonrió dándose la vuelta quedando frente a la chica.- Esa persona… es de quien estoy enamorado…

-Vaya, no pensé que eras capaz de enamorarte…

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé… aún así no tengo nada que perder…

-0-

-0-

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

El niño frente a él lloraba, con las mejillas sonrojadas, muy apenado para decir alguna palabra. En realidad no era un niño, pero se había acostumbrado a llamarle de esa forma, siempre había pensado que era lindo, hubiera deseado que se enamorara de él, entonces él mismo se hubiera permitido enamorarse también y quizá todas las tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza habrían dejado de existir.

Pero no, el destino no había sido tan gentil.

-Se lo dije Rei.- No levantaba sus ojos castaños, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.- Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero… pero no pude evitarlo, no más…

El oriental escuchaba en silencio, no lo demostraba pero por dentro sentía que se desgarraba su alma, no quería aceptarlo, no quería porque sabía que esa persona encontraría todo lo bueno que existía en Wyatt y se enamoraría inevitablemente de él, no quería que nada de eso pasara.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó simplemente.

-Él… al principio parecía confundido… pero después me pidió que le diera tiempo… Rei ¿Crees que lo va a pensar? ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?

El corazón de Rei casi se detuvo ¿Por qué lo iba a pensar? ¿Es que acaso estaba considerando decirle que si? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que no?

-No lo sé.- Dijo amargamente.

-Lo siento…- La voz de Yuya sonaba débil, sujetó la mano de Rei entre las suyas.- Debí decírtelo antes… Tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo… Yo… Me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti…

Rei sonrió, también él lo hubiera querido, aunque eso no garantizaba que él se enamorara del joven, lo habría intentado.

-Creo que… no podemos estar juntos ahora.- Siguió con la voz quebrándose.

El chino hiso una mueca irónica. Estaba terminando con él. El chico que nunca tomó en serio lo estaba terminando para irse con la persona de la que estaba enamorado. "Así se debe sentir" pensó en las veces que alguna chica le había pedido que salieran, pero no, él era libre y no quería compromisos. Pero no entendía porque le dolía si no sentía nada por el chico.

Suspiró.

-Está bien.- Sonrió.- Ambos sabíamos que no funcionaría.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a escuchar.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa de nadie. Simplemente no funcionó.- dijo levantándose.- Me alegro por ti.

Wyatt asintió y se levantó también. Se despidieron fríamente, más de lo que hubieran querido.

-Es por Kai.- pensó. Le dolía porque con Yuya libre, podría ir a donde quisiera, y él solo quería ir a los brazos de Kai… y Kai, él caería por el chico ¿Quién no lo haría?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. No, no debía, así no era él. Caminó hacía la salida con solo una idea en la cabeza, esa noche se acostaría con alguien, con quien sea, no importaba.

-0-

-0-

-0-

**Empieza el principio del fin para Rei xD ok no.**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii: Gracias por tu review! Me hace feliz que creas que es una buena historia *w* y espero ir cumpliendo tus expectativas con cada cap. Y es un KaiRei! Claro que Kai es esa persona importante para Rei ;A; pero antes deben pasar muchas cosas. Gracias por leer!**

**Laet-lyre: Rei va cambiando a lo largo del Fic ;_; pero quiero que se note mucho como es al inicio xD porque esa fue su perdición! *drama* Gracias por leer este fic! ;U;**

**Brychat: Gracias por leer! *w* siii! Justamente de eso tratará el fic xD de las aventuras desventuras de estos adolescentes, justo como lo mencionas ;DDD Espero que este fic te guste con cada cap!**

**esta-tipa: Pues aqui tienes otros caps xD espero te gusten! Gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer mis fics y comentarme. GRACIAS.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los aprecio muchísimo! *corazones*corazones***

**-0-**


	5. Chapter 5

-Rei.- La voz de la chica temblaba de placer, sentía la boca de Rei recorriéndole.- ¿P-Por qué cambiaste de idea?

El chico levantó el rostro, no entendía a lo que se refería. La mujer suspiró, en más de una ocasión había imaginado al chino de aquella forma, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su rostro moreno, mientras hacían el amor.

-Estar conmigo…- dijo la chica dándole un beso.

-Estamos juntos ahora… mañana no lo creo.- Respondió Rei pasando sus labios por su cuello.

La chica pareció molesta e intento apartarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué me usas de esta forma?- Sus ojos grises estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas de coraje.

-Porque me permites hacerlo, Salima.- Volvió a besarla.

La chica dejó hacerse, él tenía razón, pudo decirle que no y aun así, ahí estaba a su disposición.

-0-

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

-Entonces Rei ¿Cuándo estas con un chico eres el activo y el pasivo? –Bryan no había dejado de interrogarle desde la mañana, ya sabía a donde iba aquello, pero no le molestaba, al contrario.

-Uhm… Supongo que depende de las ganas que tenga… y también depende del chico.

-Ya díselo claramente Boris.- Soltó fastidiado el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Vamos no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.- Le regaló una sonrisa algo cínica.

Los tres estaban riendo en sus respectivos lugares cuando llegó el bicolor con su característica expresión de indiferencia, Rei fue el único que notó algo más.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- Ni un saludo al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Importa?- Respondió Rei y vio como los otros dos chicos volvían a sus asuntos.

-Llame a tu casa por la noche y Mao dijo que no sabía dónde estabas ¿Te fuiste con alguien?

-Si ya sabes la respuesta no sé porque te molestas en preguntar.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?

-Suenas como si fueras mi novia.- Se levantó molesto y se echó la mochila al hombro.

Quiso caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-¡¿Por qué te importa lo que haya hecho ayer?!-Gritó soltándose.- A donde yo vaya, con quien vaya no tiene por qué interesarte, nunca te había interesado ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué no tienes un novio por quien preocuparte? ¡Déjame en paz!

Kai lo miró con una expresión que ni Rei pudo descifrar, pero no le importaba, ya no era su problema.

Los tres chicos vieron al chino salir por la puerta, era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera otros estudiantes, y agradecían aquello, hubiera sido una situación extraña.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- Soltó Bryan.

-¿Novio?- Preguntó Tala.- Kai ¿Andas con alguien?

Kai seguía viendo por la puerta por donde había salido su amigo.

-No.- dijo finalmente, agarró nuevamente su mochila y salió detrás de él.

El patio estaba oscuro todavía, ni siquiera recordaba porqué habían acordado llegar temprano ese día.

-¡Rei!- Volvió a gritar al verlo cruzar el portón.

-¿Qué quieres Hiwatari?

Pronto el bicolor le dio alcance y nuevamente sujeto su brazo.

-El otro día...- Dijo sobre poniendo su voz a la del chico que empezó a protestar.- Me dijiste algo ¿Se te ha olvidado?

-El otro día…- Inmediatamente supo de que hablaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-…Que no querías, porque seguiría haciéndolo con otras personas.- Respondió de mala gana.

Entonces Kai lo soltó.

-¿Y? –Continuó Rei.

-¿No recuerdas que más me dijiste?

-Porque no puedes simplemente hablar.

-Porque intento que seas tú el que comprenda todo.

-¡¿Comprender qué?! Tú no quieres estar conmigo, eso me queda muy claro, vete con Wyatt y sé feliz.

-Así que te lo dijo…

-Claro, andaba conmigo, tenía que terminar conmigo para empezar a andar contigo.- Respondió irónico.

-No andamos…

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que lo pensarías? Le hubieras dicho que no en vez de ilusionarlo.

-Fue porque…- Bien, en realidad tenía razón, se lo pudo haber dicho pero se quedó impactado por sus palabras que su mente empezó a divagar y solo le dijo que lo pensaría.- Hmpf.

Se dio media vuelta.

-¡Kai!- gritó el chino pero el otro seguía caminando.- ¡No me ignores! ¡Kai!

-Me dijiste que Yuya estaba enamorado de alguien… de la misma persona que tú…- dijo al fin deteniéndose.

El corazón de Rei dio un vuelto y quiso llorar.

-Fue lo único que pude pensar cuando me lo dijo…- dio media vuelta para encarar al chico.- Me dijiste que nunca te habías acostado con alguien a quien amaras…

-Nunca lo he hecho.- le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo Rei?- Le preguntó seriamente.

Intercambiaron miradas, intentando entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro, pero no entendían, ninguno de los dos entendía.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Pssssssss la verdad me emocioné al escribir todo esto, espero les este gustando esta historia! Todavía falta un buen, no se me desanimen! Y Emocionenme con reviews ;A; me encanta leer que si les gusta o no, sus opiniones, sus animos! **

**Respondo sus reviews!**

**xX Mefis Xx**** No me odies ;_; perdón por hacer por hacer a Rei un idiota ;A; y a Wyatt, era necesario TToTT sigue leyendo, ojala te guste mas este fic de lo que lo odias ;A;**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii****! Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste tanto, gracias! De verdad! Rei es lindo, pero en mas de una ocasión vas a querer darle un golpe, espero lo sigas amando después de eso ;Q; Jeje subo dos caps cuando son tan cortos xD como ahora! Gracias otra vez por tu tiempo! **

**hinamoriutau**** Jamás abandonaré este fic sin haberlo terminado! Me hace tan feliz que te guste mucho! En serio! Y si, Rei es diferente, mucho, y va cambiando a lo largo del fic, espero mantener tu atención en esta historia. Gracias por regalarme un ratito de tu tiempo. Gracias! **

**Gracias otra vez a los que me obsequian un poco de su tiempo, tanto para leer esta historia como para dejar reviews. Gracias chicas!**

**KaiRei forever! **


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

-0-

Se puso labial y arregló una vez más su cabello, no exageraba, simplemente pensó que el labial era un buen toque, sonrió para sí mismo por ese ridículo pensamiento, viéndose al espejo, se veía tan perfecto… ¿O debería ser perfecta? Su piel morena brillaba deliciosamente y sus ojos dorados resplandecían, su cabello suelto enmarcaba ese bello rostro, y el labial… bueno, que más daba si jugaba con eso… Después de todo, si querían un espectáculo, un espectáculo les daría.

Se alejó otro poco para admirarse, era su propia creación y no estaría feliz si no conseguía que al menos tres personas le pidieran salir con él… Volvió a acomodarse la falda, sus piernas torneadas eran realmente… no encontraba la palabra… de seguro cualquier idiota querría tocarlo cuando saliera de ahí.

Justo terminaba de meter las cosas a su mochila cuando un chico entró al baño encontrándose de frente con él. Asustado retrocedió, no esperaba encontrar a una chica en el baño de varones, pero Rei simplemente le sonrió. Se tiró la mochila al hombro y caminó justo como había practicado con Mao, con confianza y decisión.

Era receso, pero se había saltado la última clase antes de este, ponerse tan guapo tomaba su tiempo. Caminó hacia la cafetería, sabía que ahí se encontraban sus amigos, con orgullo notó como varios chicos le dedicaban miradas, algunos denotaban verdadera lujuria, de parte de las chicas recibió miradas de desprecio, y de otras más, admiración. Como sea, nadie quedaba indiferente a su paso.

Violentamente abrió la puerta doble de la cafetería y todos los que ahí se encontraban miraron curiosos, si iba a hacer el ridículo, al menos haría una entrada triunfal.

De entre tantos pares de miradas localizó el par de rubíes a lo lejos, junto a los ojos esmeraldas y los otros azul ártico, sin embargo el único que le importaba era el primero. Caminó con toda la seguridad del mundo hasta esa mesa, pero él ya había apartado su mirada, en un claro signo de desapruebo y continuó con lo suyo. Rei se plantó enfrente y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos exigiendo su atención.

-Kai Hiwatari.- Dijo firmemente logrando que este abriera los ojos, sorprendido.- Me gustas desde hace tiempo y quiero saber si saldrías conmigo.

Al escuchar esto se atoró con la galleta que estaba comiendo, todos lo miraban, todas las personas en la cafetería los miraban ¿En qué estaba pesando Rei?

-¿Kon?- preguntó Bryan por lo bajo.- ¿Qué demonios haces?

El chino sonrió al ver el rostro de Kai en apuros, entonces decidió restarle importancia, se giró hacia Bryan y cambió su expresión a una más suave, se cubrió la boca con una mano y desvió la mirada fingiendo timidez.

-Estoy pidiéndole una cita a Hiwatari.- Luego casi en un gemido dijo- B-Bryan…

Yuriy se cubrió el rostro completamente rojo, intentaba no entregarse al ataque de risa que lo había asaltado. Boris por su parte se puso tan rojo pero no sabía si era porque todo le parecía hilarante o si era porque de verdad le había excitado escuchar su nombre de la voz del neko de esa forma.

Kai simplemente se levantó, no le dirigió la mirada a ninguno de los presentes y de alguna forma se bloqueó para no ver a ningún otro chico ahí. Moría de vergüenza. No podía creer que Rei lo usara para divertirse de esa forma.

-¡Kai!- Vio cómo se levantó y caminaba hacia la salida, así que fue detrás de él.- ¿Me vas a responder?

El ruso se detuvo, giró para verlo y Rei pudo notar que su mirada estaba llena de furia.

-Detente con tu broma.- le dijo fulmnante.- No me gusta que juegues conmigo.

Rei lo miró alejarse, no había querido jugar con él, quería que fuera divertido pero nunca pensó en burlarse. Sintió como toda la confianza que lo había inundado minutos antes desapareció de la nada y bajó la mirada.

-Vámonos.- Era Bryan quien lo había alcanzado. A su lado Tala fulminaba con los ojos a un chico que miraba al chico tan descaradamente.

Rei sonrió. Se acomodó la falta y con la mochila al hombro empezó a caminar. Los tres caminaron por el mismo camino que minutos atrás había recorrido Kai.

Aun cuando por dentro sentía su alma desmoronarse no se iba permitir verse tan lastimeramente. Discretamente volteó con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Me acompañan a casa? –dijo sin perder la sonrisa, pero con las piernas temblándole.

-0-

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

-Soy un idiota.- Lloraba abrazándose a sus piernas, los chicos lo habían acompañado a su casa, era la primera vez que algún amigo iba a visitarlo, ni siquiera Kai sabía cómo era su habitación.

-Fue divertido.- Sonrió Boris espiando por debajo de la falda de Rei. – Kai no sabe divertirse.

-Uhmm…- Yuriy miraba el comportamiento de su amigo con total desapruebo.

-Pero hasta él debe admitir que te veías bastante bien, quizá si no le hubieras gritado que le gustabas no se hubiera molestado… tanto…

Ahora se sentía más estúpido.

-¿Creen que deba disculparme?

-¿Tú crees que debería ser así?- Le cuestionó Tala.

-Si.- dijo limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Entonces también creo que debe ser asi.- Suspiró el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Kai es un aburrido.- soltó Bryan.- Yo te hubiera dicho "Claro que si Rei-chan!" y te hubiera llevado a la bodega de la escuela y….

-¡BORIS!- Le regañó Yuriy.

Rei sonrió apenas, al menos los dos rusos no lo juzgaban.

-0-

Llegó el receso, un día después del incidente de la falda, como lo había supuesto recibió varias invitaciones, quizá seleccionaría a algunos chicos que valieran la pena y a algunas chicas que también quedaron sorprendidas, nada serio, solo diversión.

Estaba solo afuera, los chicos se habían quedado en el salón, Kai no pondría un pie en la cafetería hasta muchos días después, lo más doloroso era que ni siquiera le miraba. Los otros dos intentaban actuar lo más normal posible.

-Rei…- Era esa voz que antes le había sonado tan dulce, ahora estaba llena de resentimiento.

-Yuya…

-Explícame lo de ayer…

El chino se enderezó, casi sonaba a que el menor intentaba hacerle pelea.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-¿Por qué caminaste por toda la cafetería en falda y le dijiste a mi novio que te gustaba?

El resto de la frase le pareció ridícula, pero solo escuchó las palabras "mi novio", y no podía dejar de prestarles atención.

-¿Tu novio?

-Tú sabías que andábamos.

-Él te dijo que te respondería después.

-¿Qué? ¿No te dijo? Escucha, no quiero volver a verte haciéndole insinuaciones tontas.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Rei confundido y bastante dolido. Lanzó su botella de agua con fuerza. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Han pasado como mil años! ;A; perdonen! He tenido como un millón de cosas que hacer y sin internet todavía ._. **

**Perdonen por la poca consistencia de estos caps, creo que en el cap anterior mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar en cosas mejores y lo llené de clichés =_= perdonenmeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Era algo que debía pasar y estaba predicho desde el primer capitulo xD No era mi intención y ya no sé como remediarlo, el daño está hecho….**

**Gracias ****hinamoriutau****: por leer mis fics y siempre darme palabras que me alegran mucho! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii****: todavía falta! ;_; pero gracias por leer y tener fe en la historia, espero no defraudarte! **

**xX Mefis Xx****: Tú me odias! ;_; (pero gracias por leer ;Q; espero que termines queriendo este fic T_T a pesar de las cosas malas que han pasado)**

**Darkela****:**** Tu review me llama la atención por lo de "****donde Rei es una niña****" xD si te refieres al genero… NO! Jamás Rei será mujer en ningún fic mio, y si te refieres a su comportamiento afeminado xD espero no estar dando la impresión equivocada ;_; nunca quise hacer a Rei afeminado, aunque es un poco dramático –pero todos sabemos que el drama no es exclusivo del genero femenino- y ps solo en el cap de la falda xD que ps ya pedí disculpas por ese horrible cliché ;A; y ps ps mas drama espera T-T espero sigas gustando de este fic a pesar de eso ;A;**

**Les quiero! Saludos a todos! **


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Está Rei? – Era Kai, se había sentido terriblemente mal por todo lo sucedido, quizá había exagerado, aunque de verdad estaba molesto… solo quería dejar de sentirse molesto, en especial con Rei.

-Oh Kai.- Era la pelirrosa que vivía con su amigo.- Salió, creo que quedó con Bryan… en un hotel.

La chica lo dijo en voz baja pero de forma clara, no era su intención delatarlo –aunque no había razón para que Kai le reclamara algo- pero secretamente esperaba que lo detuviera… que detuviera el comportamiento de Rei de alguna forma.

El ruso no supo que decir, de verdad había quedado sorprendido. No esperaba eso de sus dos amigos… y nunca había sentido los celos tan claramente, si sentía algo parecido a ellos cuando sabía de Rei con otras personas, lo suficientes para incomodarlo, pero esta vez eran bastante evidentes.

No estaba seguro de si era porque se acostaría con alguien que ambos conocían, con quien se llevaban tan bien, con quien podría ser una pareja potencial. O si era por el hecho de que comprobaba que él no era más que una broma, que nunca lo vería como alguien con quien estar realmente, no solo sexo.

-Kai.- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Sé que… es fácil juzgar a Rei, yo misma lo he hecho y no me enorgullezco de ello… Pero… no es que Rei no sepa lo que quiere, sino que no sabe qué hacer para tenerlo… es decir, lo que realmente quiere…

-No puedo ayudarlo con eso.- Fue su respuesta.- He intentado que él lo comprenda por sí mismo pero parece que lo único que quiere es divertirse.

-Por favor.- La voz de la chica sonaba angustiada.- No te alejes de él, tú eres… una buena persona, Rei te necesita…

-No lo creo…

-Es la verdad, Rei es un idiota, creo que le falta sentido común… pero cuando habla de ti…. Él suena, de verdad, como si solo quisiera tenerte a ti, y dejar todo lo demás atrás.

Lo meditó un instante, no quería perder a su amigo pero tampoco podía obligarlo a comportarse de la forma que él quisiera, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con él, si él no quería cambiar, no importaba, pero algo quedaría en claro, no iban a jugar a estar enamorados, no con él.

-0-

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

-0-

Caminó en dirección al centro, no tenía idea de en cual hotel pudiera estar, aunque tampoco creía sensato irrumpir en la habitación, no le parecía bien lo que hacía pero no iba a detenerlo, al menos no cuando ya estaba con la otra persona.

En el parque, cerca de la fuente, divisó a su amigo pelirrojo, parecía que esperaba a alguien así que se acercó.

-Yuriy.- Dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Kai ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba… ¿Tú?

-Espero a Bryan, quedamos de vernos a las 6…

-Son las 5… - dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular.

-Lo sé… pero estoy seguro de que el muy idiota planea algo.

No sabía hasta qué punto Yuriy sabía de la actividad de su casi-novio, si tenía conocimiento de la cita con Rei en el hotel, y aunque quería decírselo, no quería meter en problemas al chino… aunque… quizá, si se lo decía, se ahorrarían otra clase de problemas.

-¿Van a algún lugar?

Yuriy se sonrojó, no quería hablar abiertamente de esas cosas con Kai, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, además el bicolor no era como Boris y él, tan abierto.

-Nos quedaremos en un hotel…

Kai gruñó ¿Si el idiota había quedado con Yuriy porque se había reunido con Rei?

-¿Te molesta?

-No.- respondió secamente.

-No suena a un no.

-Bien.- dijo recordando aquello que había preferido ignorar, así que para evitar malinterpretaciones decidió decirlo todo.- Fui a casa de Rei y su prima me dijo que quedó de verse con Boris en un hotel.

-¿Te dijo la hora?

-No… pero Rei ya no estaba en su casa…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ese idiota se traía algo con Rei!

Empezaron a caminar hacia el gran hotel que tenían enfrente, Kai solo lo seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba nervioso ¿Acaso iban a irrumpir en la habitación? Y si Rei estuviera ahí ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo sacaría a golpes? No iba a permitir que Yuriy armara esa clase de escena, sobre todo si intentara lastimar a Rei de alguna manera, tendría que intervenir… Por otro lado deseaba no hacerlo, no quería interrumpir a Rei en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, no era la clase de persona que te prohibía algo solo porque no le parecía.

En la recepción Yuiry pidió su pase, le dijeron que ya había subido un chico así que apresurados subieron al ascensor. No sabían que decirse, pero la expresión de Yuiry era de furia. Se apresuraron a la puerta –o más bien el pelirrojo, Kai lo seguía-. Instantes después abrió la puerta el peligris que ambos conocían bien.

-Y-Yura.- Exclamó sorprendido.- Pensé que vendrías después…

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada de desprecio y lo empujo para pasar a la habitación, estaba vacía. Kai agradeció que al menos tuviera la ropa puesta, se alejó de ellos para dejarlos tener su pelea de amantes y se recargó en el closet. Yuiry se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quedaste con Rei antes que conmigo?- preguntó lentamente.

Boris sonrió y dijo sin un poco de vergüenza "Si".

-¿Por qué?- Las cejas pobladas de Tala se fruncieron más.

-Porque quería probar algo con el gatito.

-¿Y no podían hacerlo cuando yo llegara? ¿O es que no querían que yo estuviera aquí?

El peligris soltó una carcajada y Kai alzó una ceja, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba.

-Eres demasiado celoso Yura.- Dijo Bryan todavía riendo.- Solo queríamos probar algo y quizá sería una sorpresa para ti, pero si tanto te molesta podemos pensar en una manera para compensarte.

-¿Cómo qué?- Había captado su interés.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió el chino con aquel uniforme que había usado días antes en la escuela, la falda dejaba ver sus firmes piernas, y se había soltado el cabello, casi igual a ese día, excepto por…

-¿Crees que deba usar el labial?- Preguntó pero se detuvo al ver a Yuiry sentado frente a Bryan.- Y-Yura, llegaste antes.

-¡Así que esto era!

Rei se sonrojó.

-¡Y-Yo no suelo hacer esto! – Dijo en modo de defensa, no quería que el otro pensara que le gustaba vestirse de mujer.- Bryan tuvo esta idea y no me pareció tan mala solo porque se trata de ustedes...

Tala sonrió y le indico a Rei con una señal de la mano que se acercara, lo hiso un poco temeroso, cuando se paró enfrenté de él, con una maniobra rápida lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo con los piernas apoyadas en sus costados.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Rei, incluso se había puesto perfume, pasó una mano descarada por una de sus piernas y el chino soltó un suspiro.

-Espera...- No sabía porque su cuerpo se negaba, estaban solos, era lo que siempre hacía con otras personas, es decir, quitando el hecho de que estaba vestido de mujer, el sexo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y nunca le dio temor sentir placer, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía diferente? ¿Era porque eran sus amigos y no solo conocidos como las otras personas?

Escuchó que alguien se aclaró la garganta, pensó que había sido Bryan pero cuando volteó se encontró con los ojos rubí de Kai, su expresión cambio de una de sorpresa a una de terror, se levantó rápidamente de las piernas de Yura.

-K-Kai ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Había olvidado que estabas ahí.- Dijo Yuriy.- Lo siento Rei, de verdad lo había olvidado.

No había sido la intención del pelirrojo exponerlo así, mucho menos ponerlo en vergüenza frente a su amigo.

-No se preocupen por mí, continúen.- Dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Estaba molesto pero más que eso, estaba decepcionado, de sus tres amigos.

-Kai.- Le detuvo el peligris que también había observado.- No te lo tomes personal… si no fueras tan serio te hubiéramos invitado también.

Pero Kai lo empujó, no quería que lo tomaran por un chico así, que solo quiere divertirse, no era como ellos.

-Kai.- Volvió a decir Rei intentado llamar su atención.

-Diviértanse.- Le dijo dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.

Salió sin mirar a ningún otro.

-0-

-0-

Ultima actualización del año!

Perdonen que esta historia se vuelva cada vez mas sosa y predecible xD les comenté que iría de mal en peor y que estaba llena de clichés, pero me gusta mucho u,u así que espero que con todo y esto les siga interesando ;A;

Gracias Hinamoriutau por tus palabras :D me animan a seguir publicando está historia! De verdad, por dedicarme algo de tu tiempo para leer y comentar, muchas gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

-0-

-Argg.- Gruño Bryan tirándose en la cama.

Habían pasado de planear una noche llena de pasión con las dos personas más atractivas que conocía y ahora estaban ahí consolando a su amigo deprimido ¿Es qué nunca lo iba a lograr? Había querido acostarse con el chino desde que supo que era bisexual, era difícil no desearlo, sobre todo porque era bastante abierto con respecto al sexo, igual que él y Yuriy, pero desde que ambos mantenían una relación, había dejado de buscar personas, solo reservaban esa actividad para ellos dos, sin embargo había sido el mismo Yuriy el que había sugerido hacer un trio con Rei ¡un trio! ¡Eso debía ser el paraíso!… pero todo se había dado justo en el momento en el que Rei estaba más sensible, empezando a descubrir sus sentimientos por Kai, y eso lo arruinaba todo ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo el amor?

-Rei.- Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama. El chino no había dejado de llorar acostado y abrazando la almohada.- ¿Estás así por Kai? ¿Te gusta de verdad?

Era cierto, nunca les había dicho que Kai le gustaba, a nadie más que a Mao. Asintió restregado su mejilla en la almohada.

-Pero no importa, porqué el jamás va a quererme, a sus ojos soy un idiota, inmoral, ridículo, promiscuo. Ni siquiera sé porque sigue hablándome…

-Eso no es verdad… - dijo Tala en voz baja.- Si eso pensara no hubiera seguido hablándote… quizá no eres exactamente la persona que el querría que fueras pero no por ello va a juzgarte, y si no le gustaras de alguna forma, se hubiera alejado de ti sin pensarlo.

-¡Es un idiota!- soltó Bryan.- No sabe divertirse y siempre se toma todo muy en serio ¿Por qué no puede dejar de preocuparse un poco?

-No digas eso Boris.- le reprendió Yuriy.- Él es así por todo lo que ha pasado…

-¿Y no puede simplemente superarlo? ¡Ya pasaron algunos años!

-Claro que lo superó ¿No lo notas? Pero él aprendió algo de aquello… no como nosotros…

-Soy un idiota.- Rei hundió la cara en la almohada.

-¿Intentas asfixiarte?- Dijo Bryan quitándole la almohada.- No entiendo porque tiene que ser todo complicado, dile que te gusta, díselo seriamente, no con una falda enfrente de todos, y deja de acostarte con cualquier idiota que se te atreviese… excepto nosotros dos…

-No me acuesto con cualquier idiota… Aunque se lo diga no le importará, además él no merece a alguien como yo… Después de lo que le sucedió… Él jamás me verá bien…

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Yuriy, estaba sorprendido que realmente el chico supiera, Kai había decido enterrar aquello, pero si se lo había dicho al chino significaba algo.

-Él me dijo que no quería que yo… terminara de esa forma, que sufriera...- Se limpió las lágrimas.- Sé que le importo pero eso no significa que quiera estar conmigo…

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Kai… hace tiempo estuvo con alguien, dijo que solo fue sexo, que no habían sentimientos… y después descubrió que… la otra persona si estaba enamorada… y él la hiso sufrir sin saberlo… Y eso cambió la vida de la otra persona…

-Uhm…- Dijo Bryan de la nada y ambos chicos lo miraron.

-Bueno, fue algo así…-Yuriy no estaba seguro de hablar.-La persona que sufrió fue Kai…

¿Era por eso que era tan insistente? Él sabía por experiencia propia lo que se sentía sufrir por algo así, y no quería que Rei terminara de esa forma…

-Cuéntamelo.- Su voz sonó tan suplicante que Yuriy no lo pudo ignorar.

-No puedes decirle a Hiwatari que te contamos.- Dijo Bryan.

-Uhmm.- meditó el pelirrojo.- Nosotros tres nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, siempre fuimos muy unidos, y la verdad nunca creí que llegaríamos a algo más que amistad, entre nosotros, nunca pasó por mi cabeza… cuando Boris y yo empezamos a hacer estas cosas Kai no quiso saber nada, pero estaba molesto, yo había creído que era porque Boris y yo estábamos más unidos, pensé que se sentía excluido… Yo… debo admitir que también fue mi culpa…

Miró a Bryan angustiado, pero este lo sonrió tiernamente.

-En ese entonces yo sufría mucho porque me había enamorado de Boris… Kai lo supo, y se molestaba al ver cómo me conformaba con solo tener sexo con él, yo nunca creí que Boris me tomaría en serio, por eso…- su cubrió la cara.- Kai me escuchaba llorar siempre… Después le dije que lo intentáramos, que no iba a pasar nada porque ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado, yo… lo hice porque quería que Boris dejara de ser especial para mi ¿Me comprendes? Quería que dejara de ser el "único"…

Suspiró, se sentía bastante culpable.

-Después de eso… me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi… ¡Me sentí tan estúpido! Le hice sentir lo que sentía yo, ese dolor y tristeza… poco después él me dijo que se había enamorado de mí mucho antes de que lo hiciéramos… Pero Boris y yo habíamos empezado una relación ya…

Se masajeó las sienes, recordar eso le dolía, por su amigo.

-Él nunca me culpó, me dijo que él sabía que yo no sentía ni sentiría nada por él, fue él quien acepto hacerlo bajo esas condiciones… y aunque no se molestó conmigo ni con Boris… se volvió bastante reservado, antes era serio pero no se alejaba de las personas, después de eso ya no se molestaba en hablarle a nadie, incluso con nosotros, si no hablábamos con él nunca decía las cosas… Fue así hasta que te conocimos… después de mudarnos aquí y te conoció él cambió…

-Y después lo decepcioné por la misma razón…- dijo Rei triste.

-Creo que lo que lo decepciona es que… le hayas dicho que querías acostarte con él… -Intervino Bryan.- Y saber que estabas enamorado de él…

-Yo no le dije que estaba enamorado de él…

-Pero se enteró de todas formas… tú le habías dicho que jamás lo harías con alguien a quien amaras solo por el hecho de tener sexo, a mi parecer se sintió usado… o sintió que no lo tomas en serio.- El peligris era demasiado directo, pero a veces eso era bueno.- Y luego con lo de la falda…

-Pffff.- suspiró violentamente echándose sobre la cama.

Se sentía tan mal.

-Rei…- Dijo Tala suavemente.- Yo sé que es difícil, pero si de verdad quieres estar con Kai…. Creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**;_; EStá bien, actualización doble porque es fin de año y así ;A;**

**Gracias por leer! **


	12. Chapter 12

-0-

Era la primera clase del día, el maestro recién entraba al salón, Kai no había ido a la escuela, sabía que no iría porque él no solía llegar tarde, cuando no llegaba temprano era porque no iría en todo el día, quizá había sido lo mejor, no creía aguantar el dolor de su indiferencia.

Lo siguiente que notaron fue a un chico de cabellos naranjas que entraba detrás del profesor, sus ojos azules brillantes mostraban la seguridad en sí mismo, Rei incluso pudo notar algo de presunción, el chico sabía que era todo un partido y no se molestaba en fingir modestia.

-Él es Brooklin y viene de Inglaterra.- Lo presentó el maestro.- Sus padres han tenido que mudarse por lo que estará con nosotros el resto del año. Sean amables con él.

Como el asiento de Kai estaba vacío le indicó que se sentara ahí, después le buscarían un lugar adecuado. En cuanto se sentó junto a Rei le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada algo misteriosa, el ojidorado notó ese brillo especial que le daba la lujuria, y no podía negar que le resultaba atractivo.

Después de un largo día ni siquiera le había prestado atención a sus clases, ni a nada, solo pensaba en Kai, y eso lo molestaba. De repente unas palabras de los otros dos rusos lo sacaban de su ensimismamiento pero no eran suficientes para mantenerlo en la realidad, la dolorosa realidad donde Kai lo odiaba.

Caminó hacia la salida, no había esperado encontrarse con el bicolor, pero ahí estaba, como cualquier otro día esperándolo a la salida con un cigarro en la mano. Al verlo se apresuró a él.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Kai lo miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

-¿Importa?

-Claro que importa, has faltado a clases.

-Pensé que estarías tan ocupado con Bry y Yura que no lo notarías.- Dijo sus nombres con algo de resentimiento.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Yuriy me ha dicho que Boris es un bruto, supongo que jamás lo sabré ¿A ti que te pareció?

Rei se puso completamente rojo pero por la ira que le provocaban sus comentarios, de todas las personas, de quien menos esperó una burla era de Kai.

-En realidad fue amable.- Dijo aunque bien sabía que eso era algo que no había llegado a confirmar.- Quizá no sepas como es Bryan, pero me han dicho que sabes perfectamente como es Yuriy, dime ¿Fue tan gentil contigo como lo fue conmigo?

Su voz había sonado cínica y enseguida notó el cambió en la expresión de Kai. Si, él también sabía ser cruel.

-¡Rei!- Escuchó que lo llamaban detrás de él.

Era Yuya, había corrido hasta ellos y estaba realmente molesto. Rei lo había olvidado, que ese chico ahora andaba con Kai, se había perdido en otras cosas que ni siquiera lo había recordado.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de Kai!- chilló el chico.

-Solo conversábamos ¿En qué momento te volviste tan irritante?

-En él momento en el que descubrí que lo único que quieres es arruinar mi relación con Kai, me hace pensar que ni siquiera te importé cuando salíamos, solo querías mantenerme lejos de él ¡Eres una horrible persona!

-¡Y tú eres un idiota!- gritó Rei, había algo de cierto en ello pero decir que ni siquiera le importaba el chico, después de todo lo que pasaron, de que lo trató como si fuera el ser humano más frágil del mundo… No podía creerlo.

Y Kai solo estaba ahí mirando, sin decir una palabra, sentía que también estaba en su contra.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros Kon! ¡A Kai no le interesas porque eres un chiste!

Era el colmo, por mucho que hubiera apreciado al chico antes no iba a permitirle que le hablara de esa forma, lo sujetó del cuello de la playera y sus ojos dorados chocaron con los castaños del chico.

-Basta.- Intervino Kai, sujetó las manos de Rei y este al instante soltó el agarre del otro.

-Bah.- soltó Rei, estaba tan molesto.- Al contrario de lo que crees Yuya, no tengo el más mínimo interés en Kai.

-Ah ¿Pero no habías dicho que te gustaba? En ese ridículo espectáculo de la cafetería frente a todos.

-¡Claro que no! Era una broma, solo estaba jugando.- Era el dolor el que hablaba pero para el ruso habían sido palabras hirientes, confirmando su idea de que Rei solo se divertía con él, que solo era uno más.

-Vámonos Yuya.- Le dijo al más joven dándose la vuelta.

-Hagan lo que quieran.- Escupió con el dolor impregnado en su voz, sentía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, porque Kai prefería al chico… aunque ya lo sabía, Yuya no era como él, a pesar de que últimamente se comportaba como una maldita perra, el chico solía ser dulce e inocente… Nada parecido a lo que él era, quizá a Kai le haría mejor, pero dolía y mucho.

Caminó de regreso al edificio, solamente por el hecho de que era la dirección opuesta a la que se fue su amigo y su novio. Iba tan distraído pensando en su vida miserable que no notó que un chico caminaba directo hacia él igual de distraído.

Chocaron y ambos retrocedieron adoloridos.

-Hola.- Saludo el pelirrojo, quien fue el primero en reponerse.- Kon ¿Verdad?

-Brooklin.- sonrió a modo de saludo.- Llámame Rei.

-Hola Rei.- Le devolvió la sonrisa y le dedico una mirada que al chino le pareció enigmática y terriblemente atractiva.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Está bien, me dejaré de emocionar con mis propias historias, espero esto les alegre aunque sea un poco!**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer, y reviews son bienvenidos y apreciados!**

***corazones*corazones* **


	13. Chapter 13

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic es, obviamente, yaoi. KaiRei. AU.**

**Contiene lemon, tome sus precauciones.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-¿Entonces el chico con el que discutías hoy no era tu novio? –preguntó Brooklin acomodando la mesita del centro de la habitación.

-Claro que no, Kai es mi mejor…. Era mi mejor amigo.- Dijo tristemente sentado en la cama.

-¿Era?- Escuchaba mientras servía dos copas de vino.

-No lo sé, hemos peleado mucho…- Tomó una copa y la miraba fijamente.

-Los amigos pelean, es normal… pero tu pareces sentir algo por él ¿No es cierto?

-¡N-No!- Gritó, en realidad solo había respondido por inercia.- Sabes… no me gusta tomar cuando voy a tener sexo… Me hace sentir estúpido…

Brooklin rio suavemente, y Rei encontró este gesto bastante seductor.

-Solo es vino.- Le dio un sorbo y se levantó.- Pero si quieres algo realmente fuerte…

Había sacado un frasco de su mochila y dentro pastillas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son pastillas ¿No ves?

-¡¿Es droga?!- Rei le devolvió la mirada desafiante, no le gustaba la idea.

-Para nada, esto es común en Londres, la consigues prácticamente en cualquier lugar.- Había sacado un par de pastillas.- Son increíbles, te hacen olvidarte de todo y solo sientes placer.

Puso una en la palma de la mano de Rei.

-Con una te aseguro que te olvidaras de tu amigo y su novio.- Él ya se había tomado la suya.- Será una noche inolvidable.

Estaba un poco mareado, o más bien era la sensación que sus sentidos potenciados le otorgaba, un ligero roce en su piel lo había excitado más de lo que había imaginado, sentía todo su cuerpo sensible, sus pezones le dolían y sentía la necesidad de que fueran atendidos.

-Agg.- soltó un quejido de dolor al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la luz del foco.- Apágalo.- prácticamente rogó.

El pelirrojo así lo hiso, sabía lo sensible que las pastillas ponían a los primerizos y lo único que quería era pasarla bien, no torturar a alguien.

En la oscuridad el chino buscó enfocar a la persona que sobre él acariciaba su cuerpo dándole placer, saber de quién eran esos labios que besaban desesperadamente su piel, sin embargo no veía su rostro, estaba tan ocupado con su cuerpo que no levantaba la mirada.

-E-Espera.- dijo ya frustrado, con ambas manos sujetó los cabellos del otro e hiso que levantara la cara, encontrándose de frente con ese par de ojos que solo en sus sueños había visto mirarle de esa forma.

Todavía le costaba creerlo, no recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero no estaba mal, si era con él no podía estar mal… Aun así se sentía desorientado, intentaba alcanzar con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, participar en el juego de placer que se estaba dando entre ellos pero sus movimientos eran torpes, lentos y cortados ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Así no era él…

-A-ah.- Sentía todo, desde la húmeda lengua del otro jugar con uno de sus pezones hasta la mano que se había colado entre sus pantalones acariciándolo y dándole un placer delirante.

Enterró sus uñas en la espalda blanca del otro cuando sintió que empezaba a penetrarlo, no era nuevo para él, varias veces lo había hecho de aquella manera pero lo que sea que había tomado hacía que el dolor fuera intensamente placentero.

Suspiró cuando supo que el otro estaba completamente dentro de él, quería que se moviera rápido o corría el riesgo de enloquecer, así que con cierta desesperación movió sus caderas, el otro entendió y comenzó a moverse también.

El ritmo lo enloquecía, había empezado lentamente y luego más rápido y brusco, entraba y salía de él violentamente chocando con algún punto en su interior que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

-K-Kai... ah…- gimió fuertemente todavía nublado aferrándose a la espalda del chico.

El otro se detuvo un poco y lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa, a Rei le había parecido encantador, esas expresiones del ruso, las amaba, y solo las había imaginado hasta ese momento. Un segundo después volvió a sentir las arremetidas furiosas de su pareja.

Los gemidos salían de Rei sin control, aunque tampoco era algo malo, quería que Kai supiera lo que le hacía sentir, lo feliz que estaba por estar con él, que lo amaba tanto. De sus labios salió ese nombre con desesperación cuando llegó al clímax en la mano de su amigo, y también sintió como un líquido cálido llenaba sus entrañas.

Aquella si era una sensación nueva para él, siempre había usado condón, pero esta vez no, esta vez estaba nublado por el placer y la locura, no lo había pensado claramente, pero no importaba, era Kai después de todo. Suspiró diciéndole palabras de amor, repitiéndole "Te amo" suavemente en el oído.

El otro quiso levantarse pero Rei lo detuvo, lo estrechó en sus brazos y le pidió que durmieran de esa manera. Al fin había estado con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se sentía tan feliz, pero también cansado y algo perdido.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Saludos! La primera actualización del año! Espero les este yendo super bien a todas en su 2015! :DDD**

**Gracias **Noemi-senpai yuppiiii y hinamoriutau , me encanta leer sus reviews ;_; me llenan de animo y felicidad!

Ya estamos en la recta final, espero leerles por aqui pronto!

***corazones*!**


	14. Chapter 14

-0-

-0-

Llegó corriendo a la escuela, se le había hecho tarde porque tuvo que pasar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, había despertado en un hotel y solo encontró una nota que decía "Te veo en la escuela", por primera vez en su vida no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, estaba confundido, vio una botella de vino vacía que quizá podría ser culpable de su confusión, lo extraño era que eso nunca había sido suficiente para dejarlo así antes… Como sea, había llegado a la escuela a la hora del receso, en sus lugares vio a Yuriy y a Boris conversar, estos en cuanto lo vieron callaron.

Yuriy lo miraba con desconcierto y Bryan con una clara mirada de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó sentándose en su lugar, echó un vistazo rápido al salón y noto varías miradas sobre él.- Llegué tarde porque… no sé…

-Nosotros si.- Dijo Tala.- Pasaste la noche en un hotel con Brooklin.

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!- Hiso un esfuerzo y recordó cuando se tropezó con él, descaradamente Brooklin le había preguntado que si dormiría con él, en ese momento Rei estaba tan dolido que no le importó decir que si aunque prácticamente era un desconocido.

Bryan golpeó la mesa y se levantó molesto.

-¡¿Es qué no lo sabes?!- gritó muy cerca del chino, quien retrocedió bastante asustado.

-¡REI!- Una voz cargada de furia le había llamado desde la puerta

Al girarse vieron a Wyatt que caminaba con pasas seguros directo a ellos, tenía los ojos y el rostro rojo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Volvió a gritar al momento que tomaba impulso con su mano derecha y le soltaba una sonora cachetada a Rei.- ¡¿No te bastó con humillar a Kai en la cafetería?! ¿¡Por qué cada vez que abres la boca lo único que haces es arruinar un poco más su vida?!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rei confundido.

-¡Hablo de tu estúpido video! Teniendo sexo con Brooklin y llamándolo Kai ¡¿Necesitabas burlarte de él de esa forma?! ¡¿Fue tu venganza por la pelea de ayer?!

Rei no podía creerlo, estaba en un estado de confusión total, además de no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido ayer estaba impactado por escuchar eso, un video, de él con Brooklin, pero además él le llamaba Kai.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a decir sin encontrar otras palabras.

-Eres la peor basura Rei, no sé cómo Kai pudo llamarte amigo alguna vez.- Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta para irse, el enojo había hecho que llorara de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los rusos que lo miraban apenados.

-Es como él dijo.- Se adelantó Yuriy.- Brooklin les ha estado mostrando a todos un video donde están teniendo relaciones los dos… pero en un momento de la grabación tu empiezas a llamarlo Kai… incluso le dices que lo amas…

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Rei?!- La paciencia de Bryan había desaparecido.- ¡¿Cómo permitiste que te grabaran haciéndolo?!

-Y-Yo…- su voz se quebraba, no entendía todo parecía tan irreal.- No lo sé… no recuerdo nada…

-¿Tomaste?

-No lo suficiente, nunca me había pasado esto… ¿Dónde está Kai?- preguntó de la nada notando la evidente ausencia del chico.

-Se fue… Estaba demasiado molesto…

Rei se echó en la silla, lo que le faltaba, era como Yuya había dicho, cada vez que hacía algo arruinaba la vida de Kai, de seguro esto era lo último que sabría de él… sintió un dolor oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Acompáñenme a casa…- Dijo débilmente.

-0-

-0-

Bien, mañana es mi cumpleaños! xD Eso sifnifica que hoy debió haber sido el cumpleaños de mi bebé ._. Necesito no pensar en eso o me pondré mal, así que me entretengo con el fandom…

Les dejo una actualización doble!


	15. Chapter 15

-0-

Era la enésima vez que veía el video, le gustaba y le hacía recordar tan claramente lo que había sentido, entonces una sombra le tapó la luz.

-Brooklin…

-¡Ah!- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Tú debes ser Kai Hiwatari, el famoso Kai…

El bicolor le dedicó una mirada asesina, si no había saltado sobre él para molerlo a golpes era porque antes necesitaba información, algo que pudiera salvar un poco de la dignidad de Rei… o al menos era lo que deseaba.

-¿Lo has visto?- Preguntó el pelirrojo invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.- Debo admitir que me lastimó un poco el orgullo, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo tan bien… y después descubrir que ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi… vaya…

Suspiró como su aquello fuera la cosa más dolorosa del mundo.

-Míralo…- le extendió el celular.

Kai lo tomó pero se debatía entre verlo o no, si lo veía sería una clara violación a la intimidad de su amigo, estaría haciendo lo que el resto de sus compañeros había hecho… pero por otro lado, algo dentro de él le rogaba que lo viera, era como si el hecho de que Rei hubiera dicho su nombre él se sintiera relacionado de alguna forma.

Con inseguridad pulsó la pantalla en el botón de Play, un par de siluetas se movían en lo que claramente era el climax del momento, cerró los ojos, eso había sido mala idea, pero cuando escucho su nombre los abrió de golpe, jamás había escuchado su nombre ser dicho de aquella manera, con tanta desesperación y a la vez tan cargada de pasión, "Te amo, Kai" escuchó nuevamente venir del aparato.

Algo tembló dentro de él, eran tanto los sentimientos que se acumulaban.

-¿Lo quieres?

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido ¿Hablaba de Rei?

-El video.- Sonrió dándose cuenta de los pensamientos del bicolor.- Puedo dártelo, después de todo es como si salieras en él.

-¿Se los has dado a alguien más?

-Claro que no, solo se los he mostrado, por ahora esto es mío, quizá Rei también lo quiera…- dijo pensativo.

-¿Piensas subirlo?

-Quizá… en algún tiempo- Se recargó en sus manos, dejando caer su peso hacia atrás, aquello hiso pensar a Kai que el tema le era irrelevante. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esas.- No tuve tiempo de pasar a mi casa para copiarlo.

-¿Esta es la única copia?

-Si, por eso la cuido como si fuera mi vida.

Pero Kai había sonreído triunfante. Lanzó el celular al suelo y Brooklin lo miró con terror, esa clase de celulares era tan frágil que no había forma de que hubiera sobrevivido, aun así aplastó el aparato con el pie, escuchó unos crujidos y supo que había desaparecido la fuente del problema.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

-La verdad estaba preocupado de que ya hubieras copiado el video, me alegró escuchar que no.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó frustrado.- Rei no querrá hacerlo otra vez…

Se mordió el labio y susurró "Quizá si le vuelvo a dar la pastilla", pero Kai lo escuchó claramente.

-¿Qué pastillas?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada sorprendido. Para él aquello era normal.

-Le di a Kon una pastilla.

-Droga.- corrigió Kai.

-¿Por qué son todos tan cerrados aquí? En Londres es de lo más normal.

Kai entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con infinito desprecio, de cierta forma estaba aliviado, Rei nunca había actuado de forma tan irresponsable y de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos jamás se habría dejado grabar. Se agachó y recogió los restos del celular y los metió en su bolsa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Para estar seguro.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo quieres? –preguntó Brooklin otra vez.

-Ya no hay forma de rescatar ese video.

-Hablo de Rei.- Sonrió.- Lo quieres.

El bicolor bufó negándose a responder.

-Rei dijo que estabas con el chico con el que te vimos ayer… Él parecía muy dolido por ello… Fue por eso que aceptó tomar una pastilla, quería olvidarse de todo.

Lo que Kai habría querido escuchar era que el idiota de Brooklin había engañado a su amigo para que tomara aquello… pero por lo visto Rei tenía algo de culpa… y al parecer él también, si no lo hubiera tratado mal Rei no se habría ido con el pelirrojo y no hubiera querido escapar de todo… ¿Y eso qué? Rei había tomado la decisión de tomar esa cosa, era responsabilidad de Rei, no suya. Volvió a bufar molesto.

-Pienso que ambos se complican.- Dijo el otro chico, no hubiera sabido decir si se estaba burlando o no.

Pero ya estaba harto, así que se acercó a él y de un puñetazo le hiso doblarse de dolor sin aire.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Rei.

-No puedes controlarlo todo Kai.- Respondió todavía intentando respirar con dificultad.

Pero a cambio recibió un golpe en la cara que lo envió directo al piso.

-Pero puedo controlar algunas cosas, y si te digo que no te acerques a Rei otra vez, lo digo en serio…

Su voz había sonado increíblemente intimidante. Así que no, definitivamente no lo desafiaría.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este cap me gustó mucho como quedó xD porque Kai se lee tan badass, lo amo :c**

**Veré el anime otra vez! JAJAJAJA**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, Hinamoriutau y Noemi-senpai yupiiii, GRACIAS, me hacen alegrarme y motivarme para seguir publicando, les agradezco cada vez que se toman un minute para escribir un review, y en cada cap espero no decepcionarlas, les agradezco infinitamente! **


	16. Chapter 16

-0-

Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente al ritmo de sus sollozos, no había dejado de llorar desde que habían llegado a su habitación, se tumbó sobre su cama entregándose completamente a la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Boris y Yuriy no se habían ido, seguían a su lado preocupados.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que Brooklin le había dado alguna sustancia extraña, pues era extraño que Rei no recordara nada y que estuviera tan confundido desde ese momento. Pero Rei solo lloraba por Kai, por lo mucho que de seguro ahora debía odiarlo, Yuya tenía razón, no hacía más que arruinar su vida, convirtiéndolo en la burla de todos, arrastrándolo con él.

No le importaba lo que dijeran de él, sabía que algo así podría sucederle en cualquier momento, pero se había cuidado de tal forma para no llegar a ello, incluso ninguno de sus compañeros tenía idea de sus hábitos sexuales, solo la poca gente que él había elegido para compartirlo con él, pero ahora que Brooklin había mostrado ese video todos hablarían… ¿Porque no pudo hundirse el solo? Se preguntaba llorando ¿Por qué tenía que llevarse a alguien más con él? Y no era cualquier persona, era su mejor amigo, la persona que amaba…

-Creo que llegó Mao.- dijo Tala cuando escucharon ruidos del primer piso.

Bryan lo vio salir, él no era experto en consolar a la gente, pero el hecho de que se quedara demostraba que le importaba.

-Rei…- dijo poniendo su mano en su espalda.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido?- seguía llorando.

-No lo sé.- Intentó bromear.- Quizá para mantener el equilibrio de la vida, por un Rei descarrilado existe un Kai cauteloso.

Pero Rei no escuchaba la broma, para él todo lo que cualquiera pudiera decir en ese momento trataba de su estupidez.

-¡Además ni siquiera se ve bien el video! El muy idiota de Brooklin apagó las luces y solo se ven sus siluetas… aunque se escucha todo, no se alcanza a ver mucho realmente.

-Si Kai...- Interrumpió hipando.- Si Kai me hubiera aceptado yo… yo me hubiera calmado, no habría vuelto a buscar a nadie para acostarme.

-¿Lo estás culpando?- el ruso alzó la ceja.

-¡No!- Apresuró.- Pero es irónico… que la persona por la que habría dejado todo, sea la persona a la que le quité todo…

-De verdad… ¿Le pediste a Kai que saliera contigo?

-No.

-Entonces como sabes que no te habría aceptado.

-¡Porqué soy una persona horrible! Alguien como él no merece a alguien como yo…

-¿Y porque no intentaste cambiar? –A ojos de Bryan todo parecía tan simple, pero probablemente algo dentro de la cabeza de Rei lo hacía comprender las cosas de forma diferente.

-¿Para qué? Él no me habría hecho caso de todas formas…

-ARGGG- gritó frustrado el peligris.- Rei, si de verdad hubieras querido estar con Kai hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por cambiar ese hábito tuyo, si sabías que ese era el problema ¿Por qué no intentaste cambiarlo y después intentar estar con Kai, solo con Kai? El problema es que le dijiste que él te gustaba pero seguiste actuando como un mocoso irresponsable ¿Qué querías que pensara? Obviamente él pensó que solo estabas jugando, que solo querías que fuera uno más para llevártelo a la cama, pero si él hubiera notado que cambiaste, te habría tomado en serio.

-¿Cómo sabes? Él siempre creyó que yo era una basura y siempre lo creerá aunque deje de hacerlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¡¿Qué cosa Bryan?! No me doy cuenta de nada ¡Por si no lo has notado soy un idiota!

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y por ella vieron entrar a Yuriy, solo miraba el suelo.

-Rei…- dijo con suavidad.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije el otro día? Cuando te conté lo de Kai y yo….

Recordaba tantas cosas pero no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su amigo.

-Cuando pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros él se volvió frio y reservado, casi nunca sonreía y no confiaba en nadie… Hasta que te conoció a ti… Él volvió a ser un chico normal, su carácter serio nunca cambiará pero volvió a encontrar felicidad en la vida, volvió a tener fe en las personas… Solo con verlo al verte sonreír se notaba su esperanza… Gracias a ti Rei…

-Pero lo decepcioné de la peor manera…

-Él nunca te juzgó por eso… él no quería verte sufrir… Justo como ahora lo haces…

-Lo sé… y eso me hace aún más idiota… Hice que Kai tuviera fe y creyera en algo y después lo destruí todo…

-Él siempre ha tenido esperanza, Rei… No creo que eso haya cambiado…

-0-

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

-0-

A pesar de que sus amigos intentaran levantarle el ánimo, darle una razón para seguir y un poco de esperanza en que Kai no lo odiaba ni mucho menos, no podía dejar de culparse, era un idiota en mayúsculas, era el peor idiota, por decepcionar a su amigo, y por ponerlo en una situación donde todos lo juzgarían, y ni siquiera había hecho algo, toda la culpa había sido suya, Kai solo tuvo la mala suerte de ser la persona de la que se había enamorado.

-Rei.- Tocaron a la puerta, era Mao.- Debes comer algo.

Su amigo no había salido de su habitación desde la mañana que llegó con Yuriy y Bryan, ahora estaba por anochecer y el chico no había comido nada, solo estaba ahí tirado en su cama llorando.

-Me enteré de lo del video.- Dijo con tristeza.

-Toda la escuela debe saberlo ya.

-Pero no toda la escuela pudo haberlo visto, yo no.

-A esta hora mañana incluso podría estar en internet, todos lo verán…

-Sé que debe preocuparte eso… Rei, lo siento…

-No Mao, no me importa lo que puedan decir de mí, después de todo fue mi culpa… lo que más me duele es haber involucrado a Kai… él ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaba con Brooklin, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Mao se sentó a su lado y las limpió por él, le destrozaba ver a su amigo así, era como un hermano para ella…

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú Mao? ¿Porque no puedo ser una buena persona?

La chica lo miró sin saberle responder, se inclinó hacia él y besó su cabeza.

-A veces las buenas personas toman malas decisiones… pero no significa que sean malas personas.

-Pero lastimé a gente… a ti, a Salima, a Kai… Todo por ser un idiota egoísta…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Dejarás de hacerlo?

-Uhm.- Rei asintió, no podía cambiar lo que ya había pasado, pero se aseguraría de no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Mao sonrió, era lo que necesitaba escuchar para saber que está vez era real, se levantó y le dijo que bajara a comer. Ya cuando estuviera más tranquilo hablarían. Salió del cuarto dejando a Rei solo, este se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se acercó a su mochila, le enviaría un mensaje a Kai, quería hablar con él aun quizá este lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera le volvería a hablar.

Encendió la pantalla y vio que tenía decenas de mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, sorprendido pasó el dedo por la barrita y palabras como "Puta" "¿Haces eso siempre?" "Pobre Kai" "Das lastima…" sobresaltaban a sus ojos. Eran tantos los mensajes y de números que no tenía registrados.

Soltó el celular, ese era el fin, no podía soportarlo, estaba enojado consigo mismo, se lo había ganado, era su culpa ¿Qué sería de Kai ahora? Al menos los mensajes que leyó eran compasivos hacia su amigo, todos sabían que era la víctima, quizá tendría más atención de la debida por un tiempo, pero no se burlarían de él, no lo juzgarían, él no había hecho nada.

-Lo siento Kai.- Susurró para si mismo, nunca quiso llegar a ese extremo, sentirse la peor escoria de la humanidad, no solo había expuesto a su amigo a esa clase de atención mala, sino que con sus acciones había defraudado su confianza, había destruido su esperanza… era horrible.

Quería que todo acabara, dejar de sentir tanto dolor. Con torpeza abrió el cajón de su escritorio, era una forma ridícula, lo sabía, pero quería que el dolor que sentía por dentro fuera opacado por otra cosa, por el dolor físico que siempre era imposible ignorar.

Sin pensarlo y lentamente fue haciendo cortes en sus muñecas, no sabía si quería morir, solo quería que doliera para olvidar lo demás. Segundos después estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, veía como sus muñecas no dejaban de sangrar, entre tantas lagrimas no pudo olvidar lo que lo orilló a eso, se enojó y nuevamente tomó el cutter y cortó otra vez, esta vez a lo largo de su brazo, quizá si quería morir, quería olvidarlo todo, dejar de causarle daño a las personas que quería, a Kai… quería dejar de ser la burla de la escuela, quería dejar de refugiarse en los cuerpos de otras personas para olvidar su incapacidad de amar y ser amado… quería irse y no volver.

Empezó a marearse, no tenía fuerzas, se quedó tendido en su cama casi había caído inconsciente cuando recordó algo súbitamente. Nunca le dijo a Kai que lo amaba. Con dificultad estiró el brazo y con el dedo ensangrentado escribió en la pared "Te amo K. H.", esperaba que no se culpara por ello, pero no podía irse sin habérselo dicho nunca… ya no pensaba claro.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. De repente todo se sentía en calma.

-0-

-0-

Pffffffffffffffffffffff siento que leo un drama de los 80s o algo asi…. Perdón u,ù


	18. Chapter 18

Estaba cansado, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos pero no quería hacerlo, sentía un terrible peso sobre él, no quería intentarlo.

Un ruido a su lado lo hiso decidirse, con pesadez abrió los ojos, tardo un poco en enfocar esa forma rosada que estaba a su lado, era Mao.

-Rei…- Dijo la chica sorprendida al verlo.- Rei, despierta.

-Estoy despierto.- Respondió sin ganas, terminó de enfocar el lugar, no lo reconocía.- ¿Dónde estamos?

Mao suspiró.

-En el hospital…

Rei hiso un quejido con su garganta y la chica se apresuró para ver si algo le dolía, pero el pelinegro la tranquilizó, simplemente no sabía porque demonios había terminado en ese lugar.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó angustiada.- Te encontramos en tu habitación… sangrando… pensamos que morirías Rei.

Mientras decía esto las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, entonces Rei recordó, si, había intentado morir, y ahora que despertaba se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

-Lo siento Mao.

-¡Sé que todo se veía mal! Pero esa no es la salida Rei ¿Cómo pensabas que nos sentiríamos? Cuando nos suceden cosas malas es normal sentirse triste, y a veces piensas que no hay otra salida, pero ¿Cómo los sabrás si decides morir? ¿Cómo sabrás que cosas buenas te esperan si no sigues adelante?

-Lo sé Mao… yo… no sé porque… solo quería que todo desapareciera, que el dolor se fuera…-su voz se había quebrado.

La chica se acercó y agarró su mano, entonces Rei notó las vendas que lo cubrían. Le dio un escalofrío de pensar que debajo de ellas estaba su piel abierta.

-Los chicos están afuera.- Dijo Mao intentando distraerlo.

Rei levantó la mirada.

-¿Kai…?

-Kai no se fue ni un minuto de la sala de espera… Bryan y Tala se turnaban para traer comida y dormir, pero él no quiso irse…

El chino bajó la mirada.

-Ni siquiera en momentos así puedo dejar de causarle problemas…

-Kai… estaba conmigo cuando te encontré…

-¿Qué? – No tenía idea de cómo había pasado pero su ultimo recuerdo era el de Kai molesto con él ¿Qué hacía entonces en su casa?

-Fue dejarte los restos del celular de Brooklin.- Explicó la ojidorada como si leyera la mente de su amigo.- Yo subí para buscarte a pesar de que él no quería verte… cuando me escuchó gritar subió también…

Kai nunca había escuchado a alguien gritar de esa forma así que subió corriendo, cuando entró lo que vio casi lo hiso caer, sobre la cama empapada en sangre estaba su amigo, le gritó "llama una ambulancia" a la muchacha mientras se acercaba al chico, era la primera vez que veía tal cantidad de sangre salir de la misma persona, con temor buscó su pulso en el cuello, mientras esperaba en silencio notó las palabras escritas en la pared, el "Te amo K.H." escrito con sangre y le dolió cuando sus ojos se resistieron a llorar, no, no lo haría en ese momento, entonces sintió el pulso, era demasiado débil.

-Vamos Rei.- Le susurró al momento que lo tomaba en brazos.- Tienes que resistir…

La ambulancia no había llegado, era lógico que no llegaría en 3 minutos pero estaba demasiado asustado y preocupado, levantó el cuerpo de Rei mientras Mao apartaba cosas del camino. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron Kai ya estaba en el primer piso asi que solo sujetaron al chico y lo subieron a la camilla.

Mao corrió detrás de ellos y se subió al coche también, Kai habría querido hacer lo mismo pero por alguna razón cuando se separó de Rei y notó sus brazos y su ropa ensangrentada entró en shock, esa sangre era de Rei, no había forma de que alguien que haya perdido esa cantidad de sangre sobreviviera…

-Lo que quiero decir...- Continuó la chica.- Es que Kai vio la pared…

Rei se cubrió el rostro, no podía creerlo, de verdad cada vez que hacía algo lo único que lograba era molestar a Kai.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-No dijo nada… No ha hablado de nada en realidad, solo responde cuando le preguntamos si tiene hambre o sueño… Tala le ha insistido de irse a dormir, pero no quiere…

-¿Alguien más lo vio? –No quería convertir a Kai una vez más en el centro de las miradas.

-Nadie más entró a tu cuarto Rei… y ya me encargué de limpiarlo todo.

También se sintió mal por su amiga, debió ser difícil para ella.

-Lo siento tanto Mao…

-Lo importante es que ahora estas bien…- sonrió débilmente.- Le diré a los chicos que entren a verte…

-0-

-0-

WAAAAAAAAA!

Bien, me ha tomado un poco de tiempo pensar en como publicar esto:

Una amiga –de aqui, del fandom, de ff y de twitter- y yo, estamos lanzando una página KaiXRei en Facebook, ahi mismo estaremos publicando cosillas del fandom, ya saben, fanarts, datos, y sobretodo, adelantos de fics. La idea es que las y los fans del KaiRei tengan una plataforma para shippearlos libremente! Y de paso, sea una contribución para el mismo fandom!

Así queee vayan y escriban en el buscador Kai X Rei y denle like! –Y tambien a todas las paginas KaiRei que encuentren! Hagamos crecer al fandom :D !

Y Bueno, les dejaré doble actualización y esperamos verlos por allá!


	19. Chapter 19

-Eres un idiota.- Le decía llorando el pelirrojo mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-Cálmate Yuriy, vas a lastimarlo.- Le dijo Bryan sentado a su lado.

-No sé qué estaba pensando.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Solo estaban los dos rusos, al principio Rei se había entristecido porque no vio a Kai entrar con ellos, pero el peligris le explicó que se había quedado dormido en la banca, era la primera vez en esos tres días que estuvieron ahí que el bicolor dormía, y quisieron dejarlo así, de cualquier forma en cuanto despertara podría ver a Rei.

-¿Cómo está Kai?

-Cansado… y preocupado, mucho.

Rei los miró con los ojos brillosos, quería ver a Kai y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

-Kai no te odia.- Dijo Tala de la nada.- Solo le preocupas demasiado…

-Él cree que es su culpa.- Intervino Bryan y se ganó una mirada de reproche del pelirrojo.- Porque desde que él ha empezado a expresar su preocupación por ti todo empeoró dramáticamente, él siempre se había preocupado pero últimamente en todo lo que te sucede él está involucrado por alguna razón… él no lo dice pero lo piensa.

-Si supiera que es todo lo contrario.- Sonrió el chino irónicamente.- Desde que empecé a demostrar que lo quiero todo empezó a salir mal… es culpa del amor, lo arruina todo, siempre.

-Rei.- Tala le había hablado seriamente que lo desconcertó.- Deja de hacerte el idiota ¿Quieres cambiar la idea que crees Kai tiene sobre ti? Entonces cambia tú. Ya te lo dijo Boris, no es difícil saber lo que tienes que hacer.

No le había dado tiempo de responder a las palabras de Tala porque habían abierto violetamente la puerta y por ella había entrado Kai, tenía una expresión de sorpresa y ligera confusión, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos delataban su cansancio. Luego miró con molestia a sus amigos rusos, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa.

-Bien, los dejamos solos.- Dicho esto se levantó y jaló del brazo al peligris.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, ninguno hacia contacto visual, Kai se sentó pesadamente en la silla que Bryan había desocupado, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. Rei solo veía por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza baja.

-Estoy feliz de que despertaras.- Dijo Kai aunque cualquiera diría que su expresión era de cualquier cosa menos felicidad.

-Hn…- ¿Qué podía responder que no sonara estúpido?

-Supongo que ya todos te preguntaron "¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?".

Rei sonrió un poco, era una forma de preguntarle sin querer incomodarlo.

-No sé qué estaba pensando… Sólo sentí que quería escapar y dejar de sentirme así…

-¿Fueron los mensajes?

-¿Los viste?- Bufó al ver a Kai asentir.- No fue solo por eso, fue por todo…

-Rei…

-Yo… Kai, yo quiero disculparme contigo… Porque todo lo que he hecho te ha afectado de alguna forma, nunca quise molestarte o hacerte quedar mal con los demás.

-Los demás no me importan… La razón por la que me molestaba era porque… Rei.- Suspiró buscando las palabras correctas.- Tenías razón, de la forma en que te veo, pero no es solo por eso… Yo te amo… y no quiero simplemente acostarme contigo y olvidarlo, o hacerlo otra vez solo por el hecho de hacerlo… Yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero tú continúas buscando a otras personas…

El chino había vuelto a marearse, por la declaración tan directa, le había dicho que la amaba, pero lo dijo de una forma como si ambos siempre lo hubieran sabido, como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera.

-Me dijiste que nunca te acostarías con alguien a quien amaras… y cuando Wyatt me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… Yo no sabía que pensar…

-Es mi culpa.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Nada de lo que hago parece que… va en serio, y muchas veces ni siquiera pienso las cosas y solo las hago…

-Lo sé…

-Perdóname.- Lo miró a los ojos y Kai se sorprendió de como brillaban sus ojos, con un sentimiento que no lograba identificar.- Por haberte involucrado en todo, yo… me enamoré de ti y desde que me di cuenta todo lo que hago es querer llamar tu atención, aunque siempre lo hago de forma incorrecta, no estoy culpándote de nada, yo soy demasiado idiota para hacer cualquier cosa bien…

-Quizá…

-¿Ah?

-Quizá si eres demasiado idiota…

Rei apartó la mirada nuevamente, se hubiera sentido ofendido sino supiera que era realmente estúpido.

-Pero te has dado cuenta.- Sonrió Kai.- Significa que todavía tienes esperanzas…

Al escuchar la palabra "esperanzas" algo dentro de él se iluminó, entonces sonrió también.

-Supongo que si… - Tomó aire.- Yo… Me iré Kai…

El susodicho levantó la cabeza con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Me voy de la escuela y cuando Mao acabe el curso nos iremos de la ciudad.

-0-

-0-

XD ya falta poco para el final, mientras tanto espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia cursi ;D

Nuevamente les invito a darse una vuelta por la página de Face :3 escriban Kai X Rei en el buscador!

Estamos empezando pero esperamos contribuir, con su ayuda, a que todo el fandom crezca! Así que si quieres unirte al Proyecto eres bienvenido/a!


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero alejarme de todo…

-¿De mí?

-Si.- Dijo con seguridad y Kai sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.- Quiero alejarme de ti para dejar de causarte daño.

-¿Crees que el que te vayas no me dolerá?

-Es mejor así, te dolerá un poco y después podrás seguir adelante.

-Hmpf.- Sonrió melancólicamente.- He soportado que me lastimes de cualquier manera, pero no permitiré que te vayas Rei…

-¡Pero yo no quiero seguir lastimándote!

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo harás?

-Porque soy yo… Porque sé que terminaré haciéndolo…

-¿No quieres cambiar…?

-Voy a cambiar Kai… Lo haré porque te amo, y porque no necesito a nadie más que a ti, pero no sé ser feliz yo solo, debo aprender a quererme… cuando sepa hacerlo, si tú todavía quieres, podríamos estar juntos…

Le dolía, más de lo que le había dolido cualquier otra cosa –excepto ver casi morir a Rei- pero sabía que tenía razón, además él nunca lo obligaría a quedarse si no era lo que deseaba.

-Rei… Si no quieres estar cerca de mí, lo entiendo, yo me alejaré.

-¡No es que quiera alejarme de ti! Pero debo hacerlo…

-No te vayas…-Lo miraba tan fijamente que Rei retrocedió un poco, intimidado.- No te hablaré, ni me acercaré, pero no te vayas…

-Kai…- No podía decirle que no.- Supongo que… terminaré la escuela…

El bicolor suspiró, sentía un poco de alivio pero siguió preocupado.

-Ya solo faltan unos meses para terminar, y después tendremos que ir a la universidad.- Sonrió un poco optimista, pero Kai no había cambiado su expresión.

Sintió como la mano del ruso apretaba la suya.

-Te amo.

-¿Qué hay de Yuya? –preguntó Rei recordándolo súbitamente.

-Vino hace dos días.- Sonrió al ver la indignación en los ojos del chino.- A terminar conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dijo que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y que no quería interponerse… - Soltó una ligera risa.- Lo más divertido es que no recuerdo que empezáramos a andar…

-¿De verdad? – Rei también sonrió.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que lo iba a pensar, supongo que como nunca le dije "no" pensó que había sido un "si".

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste que no? –Fingió molestia.

-Estuve ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

Había dicho esto y al siguiente segundo se había inclinado sobre Rei, besando su frente. Alejarse de él iba a ser difícil, era imposible no sentirse atraído por él, pero era su decisión, y tenía que respetarla.

-Nos vemos en la escuela.- Dijo levantándose.

Rei sonrió, no quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara, pero todo era tan confuso, tan doloroso, no quería seguir sintiéndose así y sobre todo no quería causarle más problemas a Kai.

-Adiós Kai.- Respondió y su respuesta fue una sonrisa amarga.

-**0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**El siguiente cap es el final ;_; quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido este fic, quienes han llegado hasta aqui y a quienes me han odiado en el camino OTL y pase lo que pase, no me odien! ;A;**

**Tambien gracias a los que comentan en el face *-* me hace feliz que haya gente amando el KaiRei activamente! ;A; **

**YEY! *corazones***


	21. Chapter 21

-0-

La luz del sol empezaba a molestarle los ojos, no quería levantarse, el día prometía ser aburrido como todos los demás días. Ahí tirado en su cama con un short y una playera sin mangas por el calor que sentía, era verano aunque ese día era en especial caluroso.

Con resignación se estiró e intentó ordenar un poco esas hebras oscuras que caían sin cuidado, había tomado la mala decisión de dormir con el cabello suelto. Cuando hubo terminado –con ayuda del cepillo- se detuvo un segundo a contemplar su ahora hogar, ya tenía casi tres meses de haberse mudado y ni siquiera había terminado de desempacar, así que las cajas llenas de cosas y ropa seguían por ahí, haciendo que el lugar luciera más triste.

Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, era como si algo dentro de él se negara aceptar que esa era su nueva vida, aceptar que se había alejado de él, de sus amigos… No había visto a Kai desde que se graduaron de la preparatoria. Recordó los últimos meses en la escuela, gracias a su "terrible accidente" los profesores le habían permitido faltar a clases, hasta que se recuperará física y emocionalmente de las heridas, sin embargo, para no retrasar su graduación, todas las tardes pasaban a visitarlo Yuriy y Boris para dejarle las tareas, y de la misma forma en las mañanas las enviaba a la escuela con ellos.

Kai había mantenido su promesa, se había alejado de él, y aunque Rei había pensado que era lo mejor, cada día su voluntad se quebrantaba un poco más, lo extrañaba, era su mejor amigo después de todo, y estaba enamorado de él.

Un día, los dos rusos llevaron al bicolor casi arrastrándolo hasta la casa del chino, estaban hartos de verlos a los dos sufrir y les parecía ridículo, ambos se amaban, ambos se extrañaban, él que se vieran o siguieran siendo amigos no significaba que iban a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro para tener sexo, así que los dejaron a solas, lógicamente fue incomodo, pero cuando empezaron a hablar no se detuvieron.

La conclusión había sido que seguirían siendo amigos, Rei no buscaría aventuras por ahí –Aunque eso ya lo habían hablado- para demostrarse a sí mismo y a los que amaba, que no necesitaba de aquello para ser feliz, Kai también había hecho una promesa, dejaría el cigarro, ese hábito insano que Rei tanto detestaba.

El celular de Rei había corrido la misma suerte que el de Brooklin, al ver que de vez en cuando llegaban mensajes de odio. Cuando al fin regresó a la escuela tuvo que soportar las miradas juiciosas de sus compañeros, pero nadie se atrevió a meterse con él, Kai, Bryan y Tala siempre estaban a su lado, al menos en la escuela, no iban a permitirle a nadie molestar al chico.

Y así pasaron los últimos meses, era difícil ver a Kai y no poder siquiera tocarlo, no quería que lo viera con malos ojos, pero a veces era el ruso quien discretamente tomaba su mano o acariciaba su cabeza… no sabía si le estaba dando esperanzas, pero sabía que si no lo hacía podría morir en cualquier momento.

Con flojera tomó un par de fotos, los únicos objetos que habían sido debidamente desempacados, en una de ellas estaban él, Kai, Bryan y Tala, fue en la ceremonia, se rio divertido, todos estaban tan optimistas… excepto él, y sabía la razón. En la otra estaba con Mao, ambos sonriendo.

En cuanto se graduaron todos dejaron Hong Kong, los tres rusos habían regresado a su país natal, Rei por su parte se mudó a Japón, solo, ya que Mao se había ido con Salima y Emily a Estados Unidos. Estaban todos regados por el mundo, al menos sus amigos estaban juntos entre ellos, no como él.

Salió del cuarto resignado, no podía creer que hubiera tanto calor, quiso hacerse un poco de té frio pero no encontró nada en la alacena, genial, ahora tendría que salir a molestar a los vecinos. En un inicio se había resistido a socializar, pero al final su personalidad sociable había salido a flote y aquellos días de promiscuidad y descontrol habían quedado atrás, así que ¿Qué podía perder? Encontró que los vecinos eran personas agradables, un japonés y un americano bastante divertidos, a veces sospechaba que eran algo más que amigos, por la forma en la que hablaban el uno del otro.

Y aunque pasaba buenos momentos con ellos no podía olvidar a los rusos, suspiró. No molestaría a los vecinos por una bolsa de té, el mismo haría sus compras más tarde. Se recostó en el sillón de la sala asomándose por la ventana, así pasaba sus días, esperando, las clases no iniciarían hasta dentro de dos semanas al menos y cada día era difícil, lo extrañaba.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando escuchó la puerta, se levantó con pereza y adormilado, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente por la sorpresa.

-K-Kai.- Dijo casi con euforia.

\- Lo siento, tuve que llegar antes…- Se disculpaba al momento que Rei se apartaba para dejarlo pasar.

-Me hubieras avisado, al menos hubiera comprado algo para cocinar, arreglado la casa, arreglarme yo…- cada vez bajaba más la voz.

-Prácticamente tuve que huir de Rusia.- Sonrió y colocó la maleta en el suelo.

-¿Cómo están Tala y Bryan?

-Uhm… bien… pero cuando supieron que vendría… creo que se molestaron…

-¿Por qué?

Kai sonrió, no aguantaba más así que se acercó al chino y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Celos, supongo.- Dijo antes de besarlo.

Rei no se resistió y segundos después estaba correspondiendo ese beso tan necesitado.

-No desempaqué tus cosas.- Sonrió Rei abrazándose al ruso.- Estaba esperando a que cambiaras de idea.

-¿Cambiar?

-Por si te arrepentías de vivir conmigo…

-No.- y se apartó un poco.- Antes de irme a Rusia… cuando te pedí que fueras mi novio… Esto es en todo lo que he pensado…

-¡Yo también! Pero todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad… No sabes lo aburrido que ha sido estar sin ti…

Kai llevó su maleta a la que creía era su habitación, dentro estaban todas las cajas con sus cosas sobre la cama. Rei entró detrás de él y sonrió perversamente.

-Supongo que tendrás que dormir conmigo.

El ruso se sonrojó, nunca lo habían hecho, nunca habían compartido una cama…

-No tengas miedo, seré gentil contigo.- Bromeó Rei, jalándolo a su cuarto. Ahí volvió a besarlo con pasión.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Rei en voz baja.- No he olvidado mi promesa.

Justo antes de que Kai se marchara a Rusia, acordaron que ambos se irían a Japón, empezarían una nueva vida juntos, como pareja, sin embargo Rei estaba preocupado, no quería que algo como el sexo fuera lo más importante, así que le prometió a Kai que no lo tocaría, no intentarían nada hasta después de vivir algunos meses juntos, de descubrir que realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero eso no significaba que no podrían abrazarse o besarse, si se hubieran negado entonces si se sentiría morir.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Fue su única respuesta, el chino tembló con miedo ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que lo dijera en un momento así?

-Dime…- Kai había abierto la boca pero justo en ese instante escucharon la puerta ser golpeada violentamente.

Rei corrió para ver de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta y una persona había saltado sobre él.

-¡Kon!- Ahora esa persona parecía intentar asfixiarlo.- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

-¡Basta Bryan! Vas a lastimarlo.- Tala había entrado detrás de ellos.

-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?- Sonrió Rei con genuina felicidad y sorpresa.

-Pues, tuvimos que venir porque ninguno de ustedes dos idiotas nos dijeron que tenían planeado vivir juntos.

-¿Cómo pudieron? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo Rei al incorporarse completamente.- Es que…

-Yo le dije que lo mantuviéramos en secreto.- Kai había permanecido en silencio.- No quería que ningún idiota se enterara donde estaríamos….

-Hubiéramos mantenido el secreto.- Interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Oh claro.- Respondió con fastidio y murmuró- Idiotas…

-Bien Rei.- Se volteó a su amigo que seguía siendo manoseado por Bryan, pero de un golpe apartó al ruso del chico.- Te alegrará saber que rentamos el departamento del al lado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es, nos dimos cuenta de a cualquier lugar que vayamos nunca será lo mismo si no están ustedes.

-¿Estas ebrio? – le preguntó Bryan, escuchar a su amigo ser tan… cariñoso, era sumamente extraño.

-¡Tú dijiste lo mismo! "Extraño tanto a Rei" "Voy a extrañar a Kai", parecías un niño pequeño.

-Pero en el departamento de al lado viven Takao y Max… - Súbitamente recordó que el departamento del otro lado apenas habían terminado de remodelarlo, y ahora debía estar en renta.- Oh…

-¿Takao y Max?

-Sí, son unos amigos que viven en el departamento de al lado.- Respondió señalando a la dirección contrario del departamento de los rusos.- Ya los conocerán, son muy agradables.

-¿Seguro que solo son amigos?

-¡Idiota! Claro que sí.

Kai solo los miró desafiantes, y Tala solo respondió "bien, bien, te estábamos poniendo a prueba".

Unos minutos más y los rusos se retiraron para desempacar también, justamente como Rei había pensado se fueron en dirección al nuevo departamento.

-¿Era eso? – preguntó sentándose en el sillón junto a Kai.

-Si…

-Está bien ¿No crees?- Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor.- Los extrañaba mucho, supongo que será… interesante y divertido…

El ruso pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rei y haciendo que apoyara el resto de su cuerpo en él. Sonrió y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-Interesante y divertido.- Repitió suavemente.

Eran las palabras que describían perfectamente cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, al fin juntos, en un nuevo lugar, sin nadie más que sus dos amigos, nadie que los juzgara por lo que habían pasado.

-Tengo hambre.- murmuró Rei algo adormilado.- Tenemos que hacer las compras si queremos comer.

Kai suspiró.

-Está bien…

Pero en vez de levantarse se acomodó entre los brazos de Rei, dejándose vencer por el cansancio, sintiendo su respiración tranquila tan cerca, así debía ser la felicidad, a su lado.

-0-

\- Fin. -

-0-

-0-

;_; Pues gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic hasta el final, siento mucho que hayan sufrido pero pues xD terminamos bien, todo salió bien y es como siempre debió haber sido!

Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron un rato para escribirme sus comentarios! Saben que los reviews nos motivan a seguirle seguirle y seguirle, a saber que hay gente que aprecia nuestro trabajo y aun más a saber que podemos hacer para mejorar y seguirles dando historias llenas a amor y sufrimiento jajajaja bueno, de amor .-.

Noemi-senpai yuppiiii

hinamoriutau

hinamoriutau

Gracias infininamente!

Igual quiero agaradecer (Ya saben porque terminar un fic es como ganar una estatuilla de oro xD y le agradeces a tu editor, a tus padres, a tu perro) a las personas que han participado en el grupo del Face, esperamos estemos hacienda un buen trabajo y si tienen comentarios sobre como mejorar, sería incredible que nos los compartieran, si quieren colaborar, si quieren que publiquemos su trabajo, etc. etc. el chiste es crecer junto con el fandom!

Y bueno, ya. Gracias! *corazones*corazones*


	22. Extra 1

-Extra –

-0-

-¿Cómo que no regresaras a Rusia?- gritaba Yuriy histérico.

Había entrado en su departamento donde cómodamente veía televisión con Rei, acababa de hablar con su abuelo por teléfono, este le había dicho que Kai había decidido no ir a Rusia para las vacaciones de invierno, por alguna razón que no le había querido revelar.

-¡Kai es navidad! ¡No es posible que no quieras pasarla con tu familia!

Bryan había entrado detrás de él, en realidad a él poco o nada le importaba si Kai pasaba la navidad en Rusia, Japón, África o cualquier lugar.

-¿Navidad? ¿Desde cuándo me importa esa fecha? – Dijo sin mayor emoción.- Lo único que sé es que son vacaciones y me quedaré con Rei.

El chino un poco avergonzado se había levantado a buscar algo para ofrecerles para sus obligados invitados.

-¿No regresará Rei a su pueblo? ¿No verá a Mao?

-Mao no puede regresar de Estados Unidos todavía, ella pasará navidad allá con sus amigas.

-¿Qué hay de Takao y Max?

-Ellos van a Estados Unidos también, a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Max.

-¿Has pensado llevarlo a Rusia?

-Lo pensé, si.- Respondió fastidiado volteando a verle.- Pero queremos aprovechar que al fin todos ustedes, idiotas, se irán lejos de nosotros.

Ciertamente desde que se habían mudado todos al mismo edificio, su departamento se había vuelto el centro de reunión, al principio llegaban de improviso a la hora de la comida, era porque Rei cocinaba delicioso, después llegaron al acuerdo de que el chino cocinaría para todos, juntos cooperarían para los ingredientes y para que Rei tuviera un ingreso extra.

Pero parecía que no entendían que eso no significaba que su casa sería un restaurant para que llegaran a cualquier hora, simplemente tenían que llevarse la comida a sus propios departamentos, pero Rei era demasiado amable para echarlos… y a Kai le gustaba ver como regresaba el Rei tan lleno de confianza, sin esos miedos que surgían cuando se encontraban ellos dos solos….

Sin embargo, querían aprovechar esos momentos de privacidad que las vacaciones les darían para fortalecer su relación, no porque no se tuvieran confianza, o porque pasaran por un momento difícil, simplemente querían descubrir ese lado de su relación, donde solo existían ellos dos, sin nadie más a su alrededor, vencer un poco esa barrera que no le permitía acercarse demasiado a Kai, todavía tenía miedo de dañarlo o de encontrar algo que lo nublara y lo hiciera regresar a ese terrible camino que había dejado atrás. Kai merecía más que eso.

-Ya veo…- La voz de los rusos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- Al fin darán el siguiente paso.

Bryan rio ante la fingida emoción de su novio.

-Está bien Kai, cuando regresemos quiero una reseña completa de todo, TODO.

-¿De qué? – Preguntó Rei entrando a la sala con una bandeja en sus manos.- ¿De qué hablan?

-Que ya han decidido hacerlo.- Se acercó el peligris a ayudarlo.- Estamos tan orgullosos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No dije eso idiota.- Kai se puso de pie y ayudó también a Rei.- Solo queremos que todos se vayan y nos dejen en paz.

-No hemos estado solos desde que Kai se mudó.- Asintió Rei.

-Me dan envidia.- sonrió Tala.- Son tan jóvenes e inocentes.

-¡Cállate!

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala y después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron Takao y Max, así que juntos se dispusieron a comer, sobraba de decir que el tema del día eran las mágicas vacaciones que Kai y Rei pasarían solos. Claro que los dos lo habían pensado, que quizá ese sería el momento para al fin dar ese paso. Pero ambos se avergonzaban de pensarlo así que no iban a admitirlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?- le dijo Max ya que se despedían.- Puedes venir con Taka y conmigo y allá reunirnos con tu prima.

-No, está bien.- Sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.- Solo recuerda darle mis regalos.

Anteriormente el chino le había dado una bolsa repleta de cosas que le enviaría a Mao, deseaba verla, la extrañaba, pero quedarse con Kai era simplemente algo a lo que no podía negarse.

Y así, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, dejando a Rei viendo el lugar por el que se habían ido. Había una tranquilidad increíble, tanto que lo asustó. Tembló notablemente al sentir unas manos cruzarse por su cintura, sintió la cabeza de Kai recargándose en su hombro, su respiración chocando contra su oreja.

Suspiró, no podía negar que sentía un poco de temor ¿Pero a que le temía? ¿A pasar tiempo con Kai a solas? ¿Es que no tenía suficiente confianza en él? Precisamente a eso se quedaba, a averiguar cómo era su relación, solo la de ellos dos. Sonrió para sí mismo. Le daba tristeza admitir que su confianza se había extinguido el día que quiso quitarse la vida.

Suspiró y Kai lo miró con preocupación, con lentitud lo rodeó para poder encontrarse con esos ojos dorados.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que… no sé qué pasó conmigo…

-¿Hubieras preferido ir a ver a Mao?- Preguntó con algo de tristeza, si Rei quisiera podría irse, él no lo detendría.

-No, no es eso.- Sonrió levantando la mirada.- Es que… no tengo suficiente confianza en mi mismo… y me da miedo que este tiempo que pasemos solos te des cuenta de que… ya no soy alguien interesante y prefieras alejarte…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que dejaría de quererte?

Rei asintió con inseguridad. Pero Kai solo suspiró y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Sólo tú puedes alejarme de ti, el día que decidas que no me quieres más cerca, sólo en ese momento me iré.- Lo presionaba contra su cuerpo haciéndole saber que no lo soltaría.

-¿Y si llego a lastimarte?- También se aferró al cuerpo del otro.

-¿Cómo vas a lastimarme?

-No lo sé…

-Entonces deja de preocuparte.

Se separaron y el bicolor atrapó unas hebras de cabello negro entre su mano. Las besó y sonrió.

Bien, no quedaba más que intentarlo, no preocuparse y seguir día a día, demostrándole a Kai lo mucho que lo amaba.

-0-

-0-

No, no decidí traer este fic a la vida nuevamente xD Bueno si, es que me quedó el pendiente de mostrarles amor KaiRei ;A; y poes, ahi vamos jajajajaja xD quizá me arrepienta de esto, no se cuanto tarde en continuarlo, lo siento chicas!

KaiRei forever! *corazones*corazones*


End file.
